The Untold Tekken Story 1: Gifts of Death
by JunKing
Summary: Meet Peter,a teenage fighter on a desperate quest to save the lives of his parents. When he fights in front of Heihachi, he is asked to participate in the third tournament. However when he arrives, he's alone and way over his head. King,Jun,Julia,more RR
1. Who I Am

Author's Note: Ok, so I tried to write my own Tekken fic. It's very exciting and can be emotional at times. You'll see what I'm talking about. Please review and tell what you think. And yes, I am aware that some of the story is weird. For example, how can Jun Kazama be alive months before the tournament? Just be good little readers andyou're your imaginationJ

Chapter 1: Beginnings 

The Untold Tekken Story

            Ogre. Also known as Toshin. He has claimed many lives. If not for the legendary Jin Kazama, more blood would have been shed. His victims include warriors such as the original King, Baek Doo San, Jun Kazama, and a handful of others. Did you know that there was once another Tekken fighter who was killed during the third King Of The Iron Fist tournament? You had no idea did you? His name was Peter. He came from a Spanish descent, dark brown wavy hair, with dark brown eyes. He was about sixteen years old. Few of the warriors knew him well. What you are about to read is what Peter himself wrote.

            Journal Entry # 1

            My name is Peter. Word on the street is that there will be a third King Of The Iron Fist Tournament. Guess what? I've got a personal invitation to participate from Mr. Heihachi himself. What an honor! My fighting style is quite peculiar. I fight with a mixture of Wing Chun and another style. Natural Instinct. That's right, whatever comes to mind. I'm sure you all know what I'm talking about. Anyway, I'm more of a defensive fighter ( I hate hurting people). I have chosen to enter this tournament for my parents. They were both severely hurt in a car accident. They both need surgery, but do not have the insurance or money for a complete coverage. That's why I'm entering.

            From what Mr. Heihachi mentioned to me, one battle offers more money than you can imagine. That's not including the reward given just for participating. I watched the last tournament. My favorite fighter, Jun Kazama, was the ultimate victor. She wasn't able to stop Mr. Heihachi from killing Kazuya Mishima though. I recall taking notes during the battles in order to find everybody's weak points. Now, it seems that they will come in handy. I already signed up for the tournament; it's scheduled for early next year. How I was found by Mr. Heihachi Mishima, is what I will tell you now.

            It all started when he visited my school a few days ago. He was hosting this worthy fund raising event for the elderly. I stood in the gym as he spoke. I recognized some friends and as I walked over to greet them, I accidentally stepped on somebody's foot. Boy, did I step on the WRONG person's foot. I immediately apologized, but all the kid wanted to do was fight. " These are new sneakers!!!" he roared at me while I averted his first punch. It looked like I had no choice but to defend myself. I went into my stance and waited for his next move. He lunged at me once more. I caught his punch and whirled a spin kick to his jaw. One of his friends grabbed me around the neck and another started to punch my stomach. The other kids watched and rooted for who they wanted to win. I heard a few shout my name. Among them was Mr. Heihachi. 

            As I gasped for air, I grabbed onto the arm of the kid choking me. He held tighter and I used this to my advantage. I jumped up and performed a Kazama Style Double Lift Kick on the kid in front of me. He flew up into the air and came crashing violently down onto the refreshment table. With one down, I only had one to go. I did some quick thinking and then I raised both legs high over my head. Then, I swung them both down with gale force in between his legs. He lost his footing. Before he knew it, he was doing a front flip and after he landed on his back, I landed on his rib cage. After rolling off of his still body, I stood up in the silence of the gym. Nobody said anything, they just stared at my handiwork and I. Suddenly, I heard clapping. As I peered at the hordes of people, Mr. Heihachi surfaced out of them. He was the one clapping.

            All the other kids then started to chant and yell. Mr. Heihachi grabbed my arm and held it up into the air. I smiled at the crowd and yelled back as molten-like sweatbeads dripped off of my forehead. The nurse as well as other faculty carried the injured three stooges away. One thing that I noticed was that the principal saw the whole thing. About 2 minutes later, I received the infamous pink slip which meant suspension. I was upset because I fought only in self-defense. Heihachi suggested that I press charges against them. " No." I replied. " Things are crazy enough as it is." Heihachi then gave me his business card and offered me a place in the Tekken 3 tournament. I told him that I would think about it and get back to him the next day. Well, the next day came and I hesitantly picked up the phone. I dialed the number, but then hang up. I stared at the white cordless phone for a few minutes. Then it rang. " Heihachi?!" I cried out. " No, it can't be. He doesn't have my number." I picked it up and it turned out to be the family doctor.

            " Oh hello George." I said casually, trying to hide my nervousness. " Peter, there's been an accident…. your parents got into a car accident a few hours ago." After a few seconds of shock, I said " Where are they?" 

            " They're at the Good Samaritan Hospital." Then I asked how they were. " Peter, they're going to need an operation…problem is…well, they don't have enough money or insurance to get the best doctors. There is a good chance of death." With that, I hung up the phone and forced away my sadness as I picked it up again. I dialed the number that Heihachi gave me. After a few minutes of explaining and negotiating, I was ready to go and get that money. A few days later, a plane ticket arrived for me. 

            That's what happened. Here I am now. I'm going to Japan. Usually before every tournament, there is an orientation. It's used as a chance to know your competitors. Let's see what I'm up against.

Author's Note: Okay so that's the first chapter of my story. What do you think of it so far? Please review and tell me what you think or if it needs something. Thank you.


	2. Friendships and Secrets

Sorry about the no updating thing!!!:( I went on vacation and I had no access to a computer:( Okay, so in this chapter, Jun Kazama makes her entrance. What will happen when she meets Peter?

Through The Eyes Of Jun Kazama:

As I sit outside the hotel, overlooking the ocean waters, I wonder what lies ahead. Lately, I haven't been feeling right. I feel like something's coming…like new danger has surfaced.

" Why did I come here?" There is no answer. I guess I returned for Kazuya. My sources informed me that he somehow survived. As I see the flashback of him being thrown into the volcano by Heihachi, I wipe away a tear. I guess I will have to wait for Kazuya. I would like for my son Jin to meet him. He deserves a chance to know his father.

My worries seem to fade as I listen to the breeze and swishes of the waves. " I love nature."

" Me too." Another voice replies. I turn around to see a young boy, Hispanic with dark brown hair. His brown eyes meet mine and he soon opens his mouth to say, " Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." He seems like a very nice person.

" No it's okay." I say as I smile back to him.

" By the way, congratulations on the last tournament. I was rooting for you." He says. Wow. I enter one tournament and I already have fans. He looks young, and I wonder how he saw that tournament.

" How do you remember that? That was quite some time ago." He starts to laugh and then he replies to me " Oh, right. I bought it on tapes."

" Well, that explains it. For a minute there, you had me thinking." We both laugh together. " Arigato." I say to him. He then sits down next to me in the grass.

" I need to brush up on my Japanese, haven't spoken it for awhile." He says. What is he doing here? I think to myself.

" Are you here for the tournament, or are you visiting here with someone?" I ask. To my astonishment, he replies " I'm one of the new contestants. Who would've thought?" He shrugged and smiled.

" Wow. You have to be the youngest fight ever to have entered so far." He doesn't seem like the type who would enter to be flashy. What is his reason? " Why are you here?" I ask curiously. His smile fades and I can tell that he has a good reason.

"My parents have been injured. In order to assure that they live, I need to get some of this money. My family is doing everything possible to save them. My little sister is even auditioning for some movies. Well, this is MY way of helping." He turned away, coughed, and then turned back to me.

"You know that you could…die?" I tell him. He looks down and says " I know what could happen. But I must make sure that my parents live. A life for two." I put a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.

" That is very noble of you. You are actually willing to die for your loved ones." I look down at his denim blue jeans and notice that he has a combination lock clipped to one of the pant loops. I look confused and he sees this.

He looks down to it as well and says " Oh, you're looking at this? I wear it because it makes me feel secure." He laughs and his face turns bright red. " I like it." I say to him

" It's also a very good subliminal message." He says. " What would that be?" I ask. He grips the lock and works it. As he opens it, he looks at me and says " I'm the type who needs to be unlocked." He laughs and then he looks at the clouds above. I can tell that he is hiding something from his past, otherwise why would he say such a thing?

Given enough time, I hope to heal his emotional wounds. " What's your name?" I ask. He hesitantly replies. " Peter." I smile and say back to him " Ok Peter, it's nice to meet you." He looks at me with surprise in his eyes, almost as if he was shocked that I accepted him. He resists showing his emotion and smiles instead.

" It's nice to meet you too Miss Kazama." Then I say " Call me Jun." as I reach my hand out to his. We shook hands and then we heard voices. As we turned around, we saw that the majority of the other fighters had already arrived. They were just starting to enter the hotel.

Peter stood up and then he helped me to my feet. He shyly asked " Hey, I was just wondering…since I'm new and you've been to these things before…do you think I could stick around you?" He made me giggle at his innocence, as if he thought I would hurt him or something. I smile and reply. " Sure, let's go."

Author's Note: Okay, so that's the second chapter. Next, Jun and Peter are going to meet the other fighters. Will conflicts erupt before the tournament even begins. Peter begins his journey. Please review and tell me your thoughts please.


	3. Meeting The Enemy

Okay so please read this chapter and review to tell me what you think. Thank you for your support:)

Journal Entry #2( Peter)

Today, I made a new friend. Her name is Jun Kazama, yes THE Jun Kazama! She is such a nice person when you actually talk to her. It's like she has this aura about her that just draws you to her. I asked if I could stay around her and she said yes. I wonder if she will finally be the person that will truly be my friend.

Later on, (Not in journal anymore)

Jun and I walked through the front door to meet everybody else. My stomach had a severe case of the butterflies. I knew some of them from when I watched the last two tournaments. There were many new contenders there as well.

Jun introduced me to a very beautiful woman named Michelle Chang. She looked Asian, yet she wore Native American attire. Jun told me that she was born between Chinese and Native American parents. While talking to Michelle, another young woman came by.

It turned out to be a girl around my age named Ling Xiaoyu. She was extremely hyper, but she was overall a very charming girl. Then, I thought I should call my little sister Justina. I hadn't spoken to her ever since I left my home of New York. I looked around the room and in the corner, there was a payphone. I felt through my pockets for something. Then with delight, I raised my hand to see several large metallic coins.

I smiled and looked back to my new friends. " I'll be right back." I said. They nodded to me and then I walked to the phone with a quickened pace when all of a sudden, a man walked into the phone booth. I sighed and waited patiently. About five minutes later, the man walked out and strode off.

I perked up again and attempted to go in when once again, somebody entered before me. My fists clenched and I exhaled loudly. I heard laughter coming from behind me. As I turned to see who was laughing, I realized that it was Jun.

" I feel your pain." She said. Another eight minutes went by before the woman came out. " Finally!" As I reached for the door handle, somebody pushed in front of me. I looked to Jun. She was sucking her smile into her face and looked to the floor trying desperately not to laugh.

Enraged, I opened the door, ripped the phone out of the guy's hand, threw him out, and locked the door. I didn't even see who he was. I picked up the phone and dialed the number. As the operator told me the directions to reach my number, I praised the lord that I had taken Japanese classes. Well, she was giving me everything in Japanese.

After entering the amount of change that I was supposed to enter, the phone began to ring. The ring was rudely interrupted by the sweet sound of my sister's voice. " Hello?" She said.

" Hey it's Petey calling from Japan!"

" Oh hey! I miss you so much! How is your orientation going?"

I sighed and replied " Well, it's tougher than ever this year. Some of these fighters look fatal. I just hope that I'll be able to look back on this in a couple of years, parents included. How are things at home?" I heard her tone change to a happier, more positive attitude.

" Good news. I made it into a movie!!!! It's not a big part or anything, but I'm trying to do the best I can to get money for Mom and Dad." I smiled and laughed.

" Wow Justina, that's great! I'm so excited for you." We talked for a few more minutes and I paused in my speech when I saw Heihachi Mishima come into the room. I had to talk to him. "Oh, I've got to go talk to someone now okay? I'll try and call you later….ok I love you too….take care….bye."

I hung up the phone and opened the phone booth door. I stepped out quickly and I walked into something. As I fell to the ground, I tried to analyze what hit me. A hand reached out to help me back up. I took it and was immediately pulled up to my feet. The person was male and appeared to be very strong, since he was well built. He was taller than me, and I'm pretty tall as well.

I looked up to his face to thank him. "?!" I gasped as I saw the animal head on the human body. The head was that of a Jaguar and it looked angry. His mouth started to move and he said " I believe you just tossed me out of that phone booth." I screamed mentally because I didn't think I could take him.

" I-I-I'm so s-sorry…I di-didn't realize-" He started laughing and then he said " Yeah, I know. You didn't know who or what I was. It was my fault anyways. Lucky for you that I like kids." He slapped my back REALLY hard while laughing and went into the phone booth. As I tried to catch my breath, I staggered off to Jun.

" Who-what?" I managed to say. Jun laughed while saying " You just met King The Second." I nodded to her and then I walked over to Heihachi. He shook my hand and said " Hello Peter. I'm glad you could make it. It's exciting to see one so young take the initiative on his own. What do you think of the others?"

I took another look around the room. " They're sort of rough. Maybe I shouldn't be here.." He seemed angry for a second. I just revealed to him a weak point. I had to redeem myself. " But I know I could take them." He smiled and told me that we would have introductions tonight at 8:00. I smiled and said goodbye.

I walked over to Jun. She was talking to some of the others so I said " Excuse me Jun. I'm going to go rest. That's if I could find my room." I laughed and then she asked me if I wanted any assistance. " No." I replied.

My key tag read room #218. I think that's on the second floor. I walked to the elevator and pressed the button. Suddenly, I felt like someone was following me. But when I turned around, I didn't see anybody. " Weird." I muttered to myself. The elevator opened and I rushed inside. While the elevator doors were closing, I saw a head poke out of the shadows, looking directly at me.

I gasped and wondered who that was. I didn't really get a good look at the person. I waited patiently and soon, the door opened. As the door opened, I saw someone so tall that it could scare you stiff. He stepped around the corner of the long hallway. Other than what I saw, the hallway was completely empty.

I started to walk down the extravagant red carpet in order to see who that was. I was admiring the gold leaf-like designs on the edges of the carpet, lined with a royal blue stripe. I got to my room and then I changed my mind and decided to just mind my own business. I started to unlock the door, but curiosity nagged at me like a child pulling the leg of their parent.

I took the key out and placed it back into my pocket. The hallway was filled with shadows. Suddenly, I heard the elevator open. I was too scared to look behind me. I mustered up enough courage to spin around. Nothing but shadows. Shaking myself out of my own trance, I proceeded to the end of the hallway. At the end of the hallway was a giant window. It was circular and filled with the finest, most intriguing designs.

Outside, it was dark and stormy. Thunder echoed through the hall. I felt the vibrations of the thunder quaking the insides of my body. I was almost there when suddenly, I began to hear voices and screams in my head. They were all saying the same thing. " Turn away! He'll hurt you." Then, the lights went off. I was beyond terrified at this point.

I could only see things near the window. I heard noises down the hallway behind me. The voices went from whispers, to shouts, to screams as I approached the corner. " Turn away! You are no match for him!" I quickly jumped around the corner and saw nothing but pitch blackness. The voices cried " He'll kill you!"

" Who?" I asked nervously. Suddenly, lightning flashed and the hallway was temporarily light as I saw the silhouette of a humongous being. " Ogre!" The whispering cries called to me. I saw his red eyes gleaming at me. Frightened by the monster, I collapsed to the floor. I opened my mouth to scream, but nothing came out. Suddenly, he spoke to me.

" Stay out of my way human. I am an alien being of immense power. You cannot handle it." He was surrounded by mist and glowing energy. Some of that energy reached me and invaded me. I screamed as the green swirls of smoke entered my nostrils and poured into my brain. I closed my eyes and wished for the voices to stop. Suddenly, the lights came back on. I looked at the spot where he was standing. Nothing but green smoke fading away. My head was pounding. What did he do to me?

Outside, the thunder quieted and the storm slowed. The voices exited silently from my head. They kept whispering Ogre into my mind. It was then that I realized that he was the one making the voices. He was communicating with me. Telling me to back off. I got to my feet trembling. I stood shaking, letting my fear leave me when suddenly, a hand grabbed my shoulder.

" No! Don't!" I thought that it was the Ogre creature. I spun around in tears only to see someone else. " Aaaaahhh!!!!" I fell backwards to the wall. After a few seconds, I realized that it was King.

"Whoa! Easy there! Sorry to scare you." He said. I stood up and tried to act normal. " I'm very sorry. I'm just a little jumpy today." I said.

" That's okay. I get that a lot when people first see me." He said.

" I could have sworn somebody was following me." I said. King looked to the floor and said " Oh. That was me." That's when I realized that the head that poked out of the shadows downstairs must have been his.

" When that elevator opened, no one was there." I said.

" No, I was there. I ducked into the shadows a split second before you turned around." He said.

" Why were you stalking me?" I asked.

" I just came to apologize for downstairs. I didn't mean to scare you or anything." He said. I told him " Well, you could have just came up to me instead of hunting me." He apologized again and said " That was some weird storm we just had right?" I tried not to visualize the terrible creature as I simply replied

" Yeah. It was…" He looked at me like he knew I was hiding something.

" Are you ok?" He asked me. I smiled uneasily and said " Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to rest."

Author's Note: Okay so that's my third chapter. Peter has found out about Ogre's presence and King has been introduced. What will happen to Peter? Will King become a friend or foe? My next chapter is going to be through the viewpoint of King this time. Please review and tell me what you think.


	4. Secrets Uncovered

Here's Chapter 4 which is through King's viewpoint. I would like to give a special thank you to Ness43. Thank you for your support:)

Through The Eyes Of King

" I just need to rest." He tells me. He walks away down the hall and starts fidgeting with his key. He looks back as he opens the door and waves at me. He was definitely hiding something.

When the storm finished, he was almost traumatized. He looked like he had seen a ghost, and I could smell his fear. I could also smell that he wasn't the only one around this corner.

The Sacred Jaguar Mask that I wear gives me the reflexes, agility, and senses of a jaguar. Right now, they are telling me that somebody had just confronted Peter. As my tail swings back and forth ( which usually happens when I'm in deep thought), I wonder if I should go talk to Peter about it.

One would probably ask me " Why is it that you care so much about this kid?" The answer would be simple. I love kids. I run an orphanage in Mexico, and I can sense when a young one is hurt. Ever since I first met Peter, he had this vibe of pain coming from him. Something was always wrong with him it seems.

That's why he acts so reserved all of the time. I'll talk to him soon, I swear it. If I had to face him in the tournament, I would be at a disadvantage. How can I inflict damage upon a young one such as him? On the other hand, I really need the money to keep up my orphanage. I wouldn't want my young cubs living off of the streets. I wouldn't be able to bear it. I think I should just try and keep things positive right now.

I begin to walk to the elevator and it suddenly opens. Out comes Jun Kazama with a troubled look on her face.

" You are King right?" She asks me. I smile at her and reply " Yes I am." She looks past me to the end of the hallway.

" Did you sense it?" She asked. I looked over my shoulder and then back to her. " I felt an odd feeling that somebody was there." I said to her.

" Where is Peter?" She asked. " How would I know?" I replied. She looked at me directly into my eyes with the unafraid glare I swore I'd never see and said " Because you followed him" How did she know that?!

" He went into his room." I said. Jun began to speak with determination in her tone " He must have seen it. I feel a strong fear coming from his room." I looked at her and said

" Well, I want to know what scared him too. How about we make a deal. After the banquet and introductions, we'll question him together. What do you say?" She smiled and reached her hand for mine. She shook it with a firm grip and said " It's a deal." It's nice to finally meet somebody who isn't afraid of me.

She starts to walk back to the elevator and I glance back to Peter's door. On the floor, there is a small book.

" Are you coming?" Jun asks. " I think I need to sleep too. I'll see you later on tonight." I reply casually. I was standing in her view of the book, so I don't think that she knew. She nodded with approval and stepped inside of the elevator. Once I was certain that she wasn't coming back, I walked over to the book.

I picked it up and read the inner flap. " Peter's Journal."

I should knock on the door and give it back to him, but maybe I can understand him better if I read some of it.

I reached into my pocket and took out my room key. My room is on the right side of the hall, while Peter's is on the left. I open my door, step inside, and then lock it. The room is pretty decent and lavish for just one person. Shoot, I could train in here it's so spacious. With the lavender colored curtains blowing in the slight breeze from my balcony, and the fresh scent of the ocean air coming to me, I wish that life was always this easy.

I go to my bed and lie down on it after tossing my room key of the little side table made of marble. This is it. I open the book and begin to read with a guilty feeling. I read aloud certain portions of Peter's entries. " I hurt inside…can never feel right…don't believe in true, deep friendship with many people…am afraid and nervous around babies…gives me flashbacks of when I was…!"

I couldn't believe what I was reading. But somehow, I was able to continue on. " Too many to fight…broke my arms and legs…couldn't protect the baby…left me for dead…couldn't believe friends would…don't believe in people 100% anymore…wish someone would reach out to me and try anyway…"

I read on and before I know it, I feel a wet burning sensation inside of my eyes. I almost never cry, but this situation had me pretty close. Oh God, I better not let anybody else see me like this.

Author's Note: There you have it. King has just entered Peter's world and uncovered his deep, dark secret. Although we have a little preview of what it is, what EXACTLY happened and how? I'm combining my next two chapters together because the first one is very short. What will King say to Peter? And when are we finally gonna see some butt-kicking? Next chapters have it so please keep reading and reviewing!!!!:) Thank you:)


	5. Fighter's Big Night

Okay, so here's Chapters 5 AND 6! We finally get to know Peter's secret and there is also some action. Please review so I know what everybody thinks:)

Through The Eyes Of Peter

Man, my journal just went MIA. I could've sworn that I had it in my pocket. I hope that I didn't drop it outside. I had some pretty personal things written in there. Anyways, I'm in total shock and disbelief about what I saw. It was horrible.

What does this Ogre person want here? Does he have it in for somebody? I hope he's not participating in the tournament. Thing is, I don't know if I should tell the others about him. To tell you the truth, they would probably think that I'm crazy.

I need to stop worrying so much. I can't sleep. I get up off of my bed and walk to the red stained glass door that had " Shower Room" labeled on it. Over here, the bathroom and the showers are separated.

That makes perfect sense to me. Say you have some kind of foul odor in your bathroom before you take a shower. When you come out, the smell is going to cling to your body.

As I remove my clothes, I look into the mirror with an unsatisfied glare. I turned the shower knob until I could no longer take the heat. I let the warm water hit me. It felt so good. As the water fell down my body, I could feel it warming my very insides. The chill down my spine was so pleasurable, that I smiled to myself.

In front of me lies a control panel of some sort. I pressed the first button and warm mist flew up from the floor. " It has a sauna too?" I said. The second button scared me because warm water massaged my back not long after I had pressed it. "This hotel is off the hook." This is the first time in a long time that I've be able to just forget all of my troubles; and let me tell you something. I wanted more of it.

It was bliss…sheer bliss. I sat in the shower until all of the hot water depleted (which took about an hour and fifteen minutes). As soon as I wrapped the yellow towel around my waist, I opened the blurry red door and felt the refreshing cool air of the air conditioner. I was dry in less than one minute and then I got into a casual T-shirt and shorts. I'm going to try and sleep.

Through The Eyes Of King

After reading about his terrible encounter, I now understand why Peter is the way that he is. I would never want to have any kind of human contact either. I'm just so disturbed about what he experienced. He even used to cut himself as well. He did it to "chase away his inner demons". I'll have to let Jun know later.

Helping him won't be easy, but it's worth a try. I guess I'd better try and sleep before the party tonight. I do feel pretty tired. My eyelids start to get very heavy. "Good night…" I whisper to myself as my vision fades to black.

Later…

Ok, it's 7:46 and the press is waiting. All of the fighters are on stage and ready to go. All except one: Peter. Jun walks over to me and says " Have you seen Peter anywhere?"

" No." I reply.

" This is going to take some energy, but I'll find him." Jun says. Her eyes go blank and a strange breeze occurs. Her hair is lightly moving in it. Suddenly, everything stops and she looks to me. " He's still upstairs…" She says.

I look at her and ask " How did you know that?" She smiles and humbly says " I'm gifted."

Heihachi steps in and says " Jun that's great. Now you should be fantastic in front of the cameras. C'mon, let's go. You too King."

"Uhh…I think I'd better go and get Peter." I say before I dash off to the elevator. The doors open and after getting in, I tap my foot anxiously. God that jazzy music isn't helping me to relax right now either. As soon as the elevator opens, I run off to Peter's room.

I stand in front of the door and am about to knock when suddenly, it flipped open. Peter sped out of the room and straight into me, knocking us both to the floor. " How many times are you planning on doing that?" I said as I sat up rubbing my head.

He jumps up and says " Sorry! I overslept! Let's go!" As he attempts to help me up, I notice his outfit. He is wearing dark blue jeans, a black dress shirt with the chest unbuttoned, and a black trench coat. I look down to his pocket and see a combination lock clipped to his pant loop.

" You look very…unique." I tell him.

He turns to me and says " Is that good or bad?"

I told him " Well, you definitely stand out."

He chuckled to himself and said " Whatever, Let's go."

Upon arriving back at the stage, Heihachi smiled at us and told us that we just made it. He put the both of us in the line and got in front of the curtains to start the introductions.

" The event you've all been waiting for! And the popular fighters too! Let's start with the returning warriors! First, we have Paul Phoenix!" Paul walked down the runway and did a cocky pose as Heihachi explained Paul's history and stats.

I laughed when I saw Peter roll his eyes. I nudged him and asked " So, you don't like him?" He calmly replied " Who would?" Just then, Paul walked past us to the end of the line. After awhile, Heihachi got to Jun Kazama who was in front of us. " Next is Jun Kazama! Otherwise known as The Ecological Fighter!"

Once Heihachi finshed introducing Jun, it was Peter's turn. " Now for what the public REALLY wants to know. The new fighters!" Heihachi yelled. " New to the tournament, Peter! Also known as The Silent Darkness. He uses Wing Chun as well as various other Martial Arts techniques."

Peter walked to the end of the runway and stood with both hands in his pockets, his right hip out to the side. The photographers took different angle shots of him. Next, Peter stood in his battle stance. Heihachi continued, " Peter has entered the tournament to save his parents."

It was then that I heard Paul say " Oh, now we've got a boo-hoo fighter. Wonder if he'll cry to his mommy when he loses." I could not take it anymore. Peter was right not to like him.

I turned to him and said " Hey Paul! Why don't you shut up. Or do you want an early defeat?" Paul rolled his eyes and started mumbling to himself. Peter turned around and walked back. That whole time that he was out there, he didn't smile once. It shows that he's determined. He smiled slightly as he walked past me. " Good luck." He said kindly. His smile dropped as soon as he saw Paul glaring at him. Peter continued to stare back, unafraid.

Next, it was my turn. I felt very nervous as Heihachi said " Next, we have a brand new King!" Hearing this made me upset because it sounded to me like " Here is King's replacement!" I miss my father very much. Armor King has yet to tell me how he died.

I walk down the runway and stand with my arms crossed as Heihachi went through my stats and fighting techniques. I turned around and walked back to the end of the line behind Peter once Heihachi was finished.

After Heihachi had finished introducing the other new fighters such as Eddy Gordo and Hwoarang, we were all invited to attend a banquet that was being held in our honor. We each left the stage one by one as the photographers tried to get their last shots of everyone.

Later…

I now have to find Jun. Of course, I didn't forget our deal. As the banquet continues on, I walk my way thru all of the other fighters. All of them eating, drinking, and socializing together. Finally, I found her. She's talking to Michelle Chang as I approach her.

" Excuse me Jun, it's time." I say. She looks at me and smiles before politely saying goodbye to Michelle. We both walked over to the door post of the entrance to the room and looked around for Peter.

" Where is he?" Jun asked. Our eyes searched frantically for him. Finally, I saw him in the corner of the room drinking a can of Diet Pepsi.

" There he is Jun." I said as I pointed to him. Jun and I began to walk towards him, when all of a sudden, something terrible happened. A woman was walking with her baby in her arms when she tripped forward. While she was falling, she quickly spun around and landed on her back. The baby had accidentally bumped it's head on the floor when she landed. The poor baby let out a cry so disturbing, that it pierced into my heart.

The woman got up quickly and comforted her baby as it continued to cry. Jun and I looked over at Peter and we were stunned. He had dropped the can of Pepsi and had fallen to the floor twitching his arms and legs. We immediately ran to his aid.

Thinking that he was having a seizure, I propped his head up on my knees once I sat down. " What's wrong Peter?!" I yelled. He was completely pale and he started to yell. " My-my legs and my arms! I-I can't move them! I think t-they-re broken!"

Jun looked at me with a shocked expression crossing her Asian features. She felt his arms and legs and then said " King, his arms and legs aren't broken at all. They're fine…" We both looked down to Peter who was still struggling to move. Jun closed her eyes and said " Peter, let me into your mind."

Author's Note: Okay, so that's Chapter 5! Please move on to Chapter 6! And be kind enough to leave me a review:)


	6. Peter's Revenge

Okay, here's Chapter 6. Enjoy:)

Through The Eyes Of Peter

Jun told me to let her into my mind. I don't know how she's doing it, but I can feel her in my head. Frightened by the thought of somebody else in my mind seeing all of my thoughts, I began to resist her.

" Peter, I want to help. Don't fight me. Trust me, please." She said. Her voice is so calm and soothing that I actually lower my guard and let her inside. Not long afterwards, I begin to feel my arms and legs again.

I look up to King who was looking down to me with a worried expression. I can feel Jun leaving my mind peacefully. King helps me to sit up and I look around the room to see everybody staring.

Quietly and without looking at her, I ask Jun " How much did you see?" Jun looked around at all the other fighters.

" I only saw what I had to." She said. I closed my eyes and asked her " So you know about…" She knew what I meant. " I think it would be best if we talked about this in private." She said to me.

King helped me to stand up as I stumbled forward. Jun walked to the door that led to the roof. After opening it, she said " Let's go somewhere that nobody else will hear."

Jun and King helped me to walk up the staircase until I could do it on my own. I opened the door and was met with a gust of warm ocean air. The warm breeze traveled up my face, making me look up to the twinkling stars in the night sky. The clouds moved slowly against the dark blue blanket. I wished that they could carry me away from myself.

King closed the door and stood next to Jun who was standing in silence. Jun spoke silently to me. " Peter, please tell us about…Alissa." Hearing the name made tears come to my eyes immediately.

" I can't." I said. King stepped forward and put a hand on my shoulder. " You can trust us Pete. We swear that we won't hurt you. We want you to get better. Please, talk with us and let out your burden. Wouldn't you like that? Wouldn't you like to trust us and have us be your friends?"

Swallowing deeply, I honestly replied " Yes, I-I do." Jun smiled and said " Then to do that, we need to know your problem so we can fix it." I looked into both Kinh and Jun's eyes. They both seemed to be sincere.

" Alissa was just a baby. She didn't deserve what happened to her." I paused in my speech to keep my sadness in check, then I continued on. " It all started with my best friend Juan. We grew up together. But two years ago, when I was fourteen, he went crooked. I found out that he had started a gang and he tried to get me to join. He was older than me and I looked up to him." I stopped and King nodded to me saying " Go on."

" I refused to join and he ended our friendship. After a couple of weeks, he and his gang had committed some serious crimes. I never told on him because I hoped that he would stop someday."

" Even in school, he was bad. It was found out that he had even gotten a girl that he was involved with, pregnant. The girl gave birth to the child and named her Alissa. For some reason, the girl handed over the baby to Juan. I think it was because her parents didn't know and she didn't want any trouble."

" Juan tried to take care of her. I even offered to help. One day, he decided to end it. With no more money to support her, Juan decided to get rid of Alissa. I was there on that memorable day." I tried not to cry in front of Jun and King.

" I followed the gang into an alley, alone. Stupid right? Well, Juan was going to leave the baby to die in a dumpster."

Flashback

" Juan! What are you doing?!" I yelled. Juan smiled as he held the baby.

" It's time to end this annoyance." He said.

I yelled back to him " Give her to me!"

Juan laughed. " Oh Peter, I didn't mean Alissa. I meant you." Juan nodded to his fellow five gang members and they all approached me. Two of them came after me and I chose to fight back.

The first guy, I tripped and the second received a punch in the face. The other three jumped me and beat me until I was barely conscious. Jun looked shocked whereas King growled with disgust.

One of the guys grabbed my arms in a lock behind me and pulled them backwards over my head until I heard two loud snaps. My arms were broken. I screamed loudly and struggled to breathe. Then another of the members picked up a metal rod and smashed it into the back of my legs. I tried not to fall, but he kept on attacking. When I did fall, he went on until my legs were broken. The fight ended.

They picked me up and threw me into the dumpster. Then, Juan said to me. " Here, since you wanted her so much, you can die together." He then dropped Alissa into the dumpster and fled. She cried all night long. It was so cold, I think she knew she would die. I tried to speak to and comfort her, but she was freezing to death. It wasn't long after that point that her cries died down into absolute silence.

I cried long and hard for her. I couldn't move and I swore I was dead. I soon went unconscious.

A day later, I woke up in a hospital. They told me that somebody found me when they went to throw out their trash. It was a miracle that I survived they told me, but I still felt guilty for the death of Alissa. Months later, I was released and sent home. I wanted so much to know how to protect myself, so I learned many different fighting styles and combined them into one. Then, my uncle taught me the art of Wing Chun. But Juan never showed up again, so I never got to avenge Alissa. I- Couldn't save her.

Present

After explaining my past experience, I had the urge to cry. Jun walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me. I resisted my emotions as long as I could but Jun calmed me and I then began to miss my mother.

Crying hard on her shoulder, I felt embarrassed. King still looked angry and when I cried, he looked away. I watched him closely and I noticed a tear fall down his cheek.

Suddenly, a voice pierced my heart. " Peter, how nice to see you again." I immediately stopped crying and King and Jun turned around to see who spoke.

To my surprise, it was Juan and his gang. " Juan!" I yelled. King stepped forward as well as Jun. But I knew I had to win this on my own.

" Jun, King. I have to do this for myself." They unwillingly stood back. Juan spoke.

" We came as soon as we heard you entered this tournament. But we came with a proposition. We want you to join our gang."

I was shocked at what he asked. " You bastard, what makes you think you can say that to me?!" He smiled.

" Well, I just did. So are you in or are you out?" I looked at him with pure hatred blazing in my eyes as I replied " Out." Juan stopped smiling and then said " Then, I'll have to finish you off." He snapped his finger and his five men ran towards me.

I jumped up and spun in the air with a kick. Three of the men got kicked in their faces. One was knocked out, but the other two attacked me again. I caught a hard blow to my stomach before I caught the next one. I took his arm and flipped over him, then I ducked to the floor as fast as I could which sent the man flying over me and into one of the others. Two men were left now.

The first man ran at me and tried to punch me. I dodged it and upper-cutted him in the face. Then, I kicked straight up into his face which sent him into the air before hitting the ground. Aware that the other guy was right behind me, I swung around with a kick and while he was distracted, I grabbed his right arm with my left and spun around him until our backs faced each other. I hit him across the back of his head with my arm and then I brought it back to his face. He managed to get back up. Infuriated with anger and hatred, I dodged to the ground and spun around with my leg out, causing him to be re-introduced with the concrete violently.

Juan looked at his men and then to me. I charged at him out of anger and for that, I was swiftly rewarded with a firm kick to the chest. After getting back up, I paced back to him slowly. He tried to punch me and I grabbed his arm and twisted it. He screamed but then laughed as he put his other hand into his pocket.

He pulled out a knife. I quickly jumped back. He aimed to slice my temple, but I turned my head and he instead sliced just above my eyebrow. Blood dripped down my face, fueling my anger.

I jumped at him and twirled my trench coat in his face to blind him. While in the air, I slipped it off and he stabbed it. As it fell on him, I jumped into the air. Juan pulled off the trench coat only to have me grab his head in between my feet. As I fell back down, I spun around to land on my stomach. Juan, trapped in my hold, came falling down to the ground with a gross sound.

I wasn't finished yet. I jumped on top of him, grabbed his hand, and banged it hard against the floor. He let the knife go and I quickly grabbed it. Holding him down with one hand, I raised my right arm high into the air and prepared to strike. " For Alissa!!" I screamed.

King and Jun ran over to try and stop me but before they could reach me, I dropped the knife on the floor. Instead, I punched him in his face and pulled him up by his shirt into my face. " I want you to suffer and rot in jail, along with your pals." I whispered before throwing him down harshly.

I walked over to the wall and slowly slumped down it just as King and Jun came to see if I was ok. It wasn't long afterwards that security guards rushed up asking what had happened. Jun and King spoke for me. Looking at them as they explained the situation, I began to see them as my friends. I haven't done that in a long time.

After Juan and the others were being apprehended, Juan passed me and whispered " No one ever works alone…" Then the guard pushed him forward. Pressing a pad that Jun had given me against my wound, I walked over to retrieve my trench coat. I grabbed it and threw it over my shoulder. King and Jun came over to me once the guards were gone.

" You did good." King said. " You could've killed him, but you didn't." I smiled and thanked them for helping me. Then I thought that it was time that they knew about Ogre.

" Oh you guys?" I said. They both looked at me.

" Earlier, I saw a man named Ogre during that storm. I don't know what he's doing here, but I suggest that you guys watch your backs. He almost got me." They both looked at each other worried and puzzled. King tried to change the subject.

" We'll be careful. C'mon Peter, let's go downstairs and celebrate. You deserve it." I smiled and said " I'd like that." As the three of us walked to the door that led back to downstairs, I felt a sudden evil presence. It reminded me of the same feeling I had when I first saw Ogre. King looked back to me and said " You coming?" I ignored the feeling, thinking that it was probably just me and replied " Yeah, let's get out of here."

Author's Note: Okay, so that was chapter 6! Please leave me a review and tell me what you thought of it. So now that Peter has become excepted as a friend by King and Jun, what will happen next? To find out, please stick with me and find out!


	7. Enter The Armor King

Sooo, sorry that I haven't updated this story for so long. I've been busy on the Tekken Zaibatsu website. But I'm back now:) Please read and review. I want to know what you think.

Through The Eyes Of Peter

I stand in a misty, empty plain. Everywhere I look holds no promise, no future. Why is it like this? I want to leave, I feel so cold and alone. Something strange is happening, I see a shadowy figure. Who is it? Suddenly, one, two, three more appear. More shadows continue to appear.

I try to call to them. " Excuse me, does anybody know where we are?" No answer. " Hello?" The figures will not talk to me. It makes me feel isolated and unwanted. Then, a larger shadow appears and begins to cloak the other shadows.

They begin to scream and cry out for mercy. This sight terrifies me and I run towards the figures to try and help. My efforts are of no use because the shadows got farther away from me.

" What's going on?! How can I help?!" I cry out. I still continue to get no answer. As the big shadow passes over them, they scream loudly and then they disappear. Something appears in their place.

After a couple more minutes of watching this odd massacre, the shadows are all gone. Some form of stubs or something are left where they last stood. The large shadow looked around, then it faded. I walk over to the area and realize that tombstones have appeared. " What the-?!" I say aloud shockingly.

Then, the ground shakes and hands come out from it. They all grab hold of my trench coat and legs. Soon, I fall to my knees. " No!!" I scream. The hands pull me down and I lay on my back. Hands reach around my throat and arms as well as the rest of my body. " Help me!!!" I manage to choke out.

Then, that larger shadow appears in front of me. It comes closer into my vision. The mist parts and I realize that it is Ogre. He grins at me and says " Now it's YOUR turn." He begins to reach towards my head as I cry out into the empty void.

Suddenly, I wake up in my bed. I exhale loudly and slip out of the bed. Since I was only wearing a pair of shorts, I grabbed a white T-shirt and slipped it on as I walked out on to my balcony. Pacing back and forth over the round balcony, I thought about the dream and of the condition of my parents.

I stopped wandering around the balcony and walked to the railing. I looked at the moon and the beautiful ocean view. Looking at the waves for some reason made me wonder what was going to happen to me. I rested my elbows on the railing and raised my knuckles against my temples. Then, I rubbed my thumbs up and down my sideburn-less face. I often do this when I am frustrated.

That's the second time that I've had that nightmare this week. It's a little different each time, but it's basically the same thing. Well, the orientation is almost over. I only have two more days left here. It's been a lot of fun meeting everybody (except for Paul Phoenix). I sent the money for my participation in the tournament to my uncle in New York. It was finally enough money for my parents to get their surgery.

The reason that I have to stay in the tournament is because I still need a lot of money to cover their hospital visit, and also because of their after-treatments. They are going to need a couple of them before everything is okay. Changing my own subject, I begin to look down the vast hotel walls. Nobody else is on their balconies. Since I can't sleep, I decide to go down to the gym located downstairs. It's always open for the fighters to utilize.

I get dressed and take my room key off of the marble night stand next to my bed. After closing and locking my room, I try to walk as quietly as possible down the long hallway. I don't want to wake anyone. I didn't want to take the elevator, so I decided to take the stairs.

After opening the gray door, I peered down the sets of staircases. I really didn't feel like walking either. Instead, I let my inner child out as I playfully slid down the steel railings on the staircases. All the way down, I smiled and laughed to myself forgetting all of my troubles. When I reached the last staircase, I realized that a camera was down there. Since it was Heihachi's hotel, I had a strong feeling that he was watching.

Instead of joyfully looking stupid in front of the camera, I instead walked down the stairs with my fighter face on. Hope I don't fall. After leaving the corridor, I walked over to the gym. Everything was so quiet. I opened the glass doors and stepped in. " Hmm…what to do…" I murmured to myself.

I wasn't in the mood for any weight training, so I instead decided to practice my kicks. I won't bore you with my techniques or anything, but I practiced for a couple of minutes. After that, I grabbed a dummy and stood it up in the middle of the ring. I prepared to kick at it when suddenly, it grabbed my leg and tripped me to the floor. I didn't know that it actually fought back. I guess that it's some kind of training tool for fighters. I wish that somebody would have told me that before I got knocked flat on my ass.

The thing was even programmed to laugh at me when I fell. Now, I was ticked. I jumped to my feet and was prepared this time. I threw a firm punch at it and it blocked it with it's arm. Quickly, I grabbed the arm and spun around to the dummy's back. I continued to move as I twirled it's arm and then slammed it to the ground. I cart-wheeled away as the dummy attempted to kick at my legs as it arose.

I circled it and quickly dodged to the floor as it kicked sideways at me. I kicked it's shin as I rose. Then I kicked it's face and then it's stomach. This resulted in dust flying off of the dummy and into the air. Charged with speed, I spun around and kicked high. Landing my foot at it's neck, I continued to bring my leg down to the floor, dragging the dummy with it. Dust flew out from the dummy as it hit the floor. A robotic " K.O." sound came from the dummy as it shut down.

Silence filled the room for about three seconds before I heard a deep voice say " That was good." I looked all around for the source and to my surprise, sitting on a bench press machine was a man. He resembled King, only he was a lot different. He wore silver armor and black jeans. He was also clad in silver boots and his Jaguar Mask was dark. One of his eyes had a red scar over it.

" I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone else was here. Was I disturbing you?" I asked worriedly.

He smiled and answered " Not at all. I enjoyed that fight." I came out of the ring and began to walk towards him. He continued " At first, I was shocked when I first saw you here. But now, from the looks of things you can handle yourself pretty well."

" Thank you." I replied with a smile. I reached a hand out to shake his. He took it with a firm grip. " I'm Peter." I said.

" Name's Armor King. How long have you been fighting?" He asked me curiously.

I replied " For about two and a half years now." He nodded and said " You're pretty good." That's it, now I remember him. In the King Of Iron Fist Tournament 2, he was a competitor. He was very young in fact, in his early twenties back then I believe. Which means that he's in his early forties now. He still looks pretty buff too; better than the last tournament even.

I sat down on the floor in front of him and asked him " Are you fighting in this tournament too?" He looked at me and said " No, not this time. I'm here to support my student, King. I believe you've met him?"

I smile and say " Yes, I have met him. He's a very kind person."

Armor King smiled back and said " He told me about you. It seems that he's actually quite fond of you." I smiled and he continued on " Around here, news spreads fast. I heard that you single-handedly took out an entire gang the other night. Paul Phoenix was so jealous that HE didn't save the day, you should have seen him." He started to laugh and so did I. Something about imagining Paul huffing and puffing in jealousy was hilarious to me.

" Well, it definitely wasn't easy." I said as I pointed to the cut mark from Juan's blade. Armor King looked at it and said " Ouch."

He looked at me and asked " Would you like to work out with me?" I, trying to make new friends for a change, replied " Sure why not?"

A half hour passed by as we both worked out. During the time, we talked about a bunch of things. I told him why I was here and he at first didn't believe me. " Why? Is it THAT hard to believe?" I asked.

" Well, usually kids hide behind others. You on the other hand, came here to help. That's bravery." To hear a compliment like that from him was pretty exciting.

" Thanks." I replied. " This orientation was actually fun, I'm glad that I came. I just really don't wanna go home."

In between pull-ups, Armor King looked at me and asked " Is it because of the situation with your parents?"

I honestly replied " Well, … yeah. I just don't want to be bothered. I know that they're going to be MAD once they find out what I'm doing. If I go home, I might not be able to come back. Then I'll lose them both." I dropped myself from the pull-up bar and took a deep breath.

Armor King dropped too and looked as if he had an idea " Maybe you won't have to go home… hmm…I'll get back to you later on that." I wondered what he had up his sleeve. Guess I'll just have to wait and see. After a few more minutes of talking, we both decided to go back to our rooms. I walked to the hallway which led to my room, his room was the opposite way.

" Alright, well it was great meeting and working out with you." I told Armor King happily. He smiled said " You too, and keep your head up. Things can always turn around, remember that." I thanked him and said good night.

As I walked up the stairs, I felt a feeling of happiness that I had made another new friend. Once I got to my room, I took the key and unlocked the door. On the floor was an envelope. As I closed the door, I picked it up. It was from Jun Kazama. I opened it and read the note. It read:

" Dear Insomniac,(just kidding:))" I laughed and continued to read on.

" I'm going for a walk in the woods tomorrow at around noon. Want to come along? If so, then meet me in the lobby downstairs at around eleven thirty ok? Alright well, I'll see you tomorrow! Good night.

Sincerely,

Jun"

I thought about it and I decided that it would be fun to go along. After showering, I sat in my bed and thought of my parents. As I fell asleep, I hoped that I wouldn't have any more nightmares. Well, as they say, tomorrow's another day. It should be fun.

Author's Note: Well that's my chapter! What did you think of it? Please review if you can. Now, I'll be working on my next chapter. What did Jun want? What did Armor King think of? Find out in the next chapter!


	8. Mental Challenges

Okay, sorry about not updating in so long. School's been holding me up some. Well, I finished writing this chapter. There is a lot of excitement/humor in it as well. Please read and review. Enjoy:)

Later…(still through Peter's viewpoint)

It's now eleven twenty six. I notice this as I look at my watch in the elevator. The doors click open and I see the lobby area. Lei Wulong is sitting on a bench eating a bowl of noodles. I then see Ling Xiaoyu and her pet Panda looking outside the window. But no Jun Kazama yet. I walk over to Ling and Panda.

" Hey Ling!" I say. She spins around with a smile on her face.

" Hey Pete!" She says as she nearly chokes me to death with a hug. While she is hugging me, I look up at Panda and say " Hi Panda!"

Panda made some kind of affectionate sound and started to pat my back. Once Ling let go, I smiled and asked " So, what are you guys up to today?"

Ling said " Oh, Panda and I are going to do some training and then we'll have some fun outside. You should join us." I nodded and replied

" Sure, I'd like to hang with you later." Just then, I looked down at my watch and noticed the time. It was eleven twenty nine. Ling and I had said goodbye as she and Panda headed for the gym. I looked down and the minute shifted to eleven thirty. At the same moment, I heard the elevator doors click open. I turned around to see Jun. She was perfectly on time.

As I waved to her, she smiled and neatly took the wrinkles out of her light blue T-shirt and black shorts. She even had a blue headband to go with her outfit. She came over to me and we exchanged smiles. We began to walk thru the gym to get outside. Jun spoke.

" Thank you for coming with me Peter." I smiled and said " You're welcome." Jun opened the door and sunlight rushed in to our faces. Outside was the beach. We began to walk down the shoreline, letting the sand shoot into the air as we kicked it. I looked up during a conversation that I was having with Jun. I saw the forest ahead. That's where we are heading.

Through The Eyes Of Jun

Once we arrived in the forest, we both stopped to gaze around at God's creations. Something about all the different shades of green fascinated me. " C'mon." I said to Peter as we walked deeper into the forest. Eventually, we found a spot of various flowers.

" Hey Peter, I want to show you something." He looked at me with anticipation as I began to pick some of the flowers. They were all beautiful and filled with several colors and varieties. I plucked all of the stems off of the flowers and placed the flower heads into a bowl that I had brought along with me. Peter followed me curiously as I walked past the flowers and to a stream ahead. I dipped the bowl in quickly and then I sat down.

" Peter, could you get me that branch?" Peter picked up the branch that I wanted from the floor and handed it to me. I snapped it in half and began to use the half to mix and mush the flowers with the water. I did this until the mixture resembled some kind of oil. Peter watched as I plucked the excess seeds and pedals from the mixture.

" It's done." I said to Peter. Dipping two of my fingers into the oil, I began to rub it on my wrist. I stood up and walked over to Peter.

" See?" I said as I let Peter have a whiff of my wrist. He smiled and said " Oh, it's a perfume!"

I pulled a small plastic cylinder out of my pocket and began to pour the rest of the oil into it. " Isn't it cool? I make my own." Peter asked me

" How did you ever think to do that?" I thought back and closed my eyes to the warm memory. One that I'll never forget. I smile to myself and reply " My mother taught it to me once when I was a little girl."

Peter replied " She must be wonderful." I smiled and said " Yes, she was." I then got very serious and changed the subject.

" Now Peter, I'm sure you know that I didn't bring you all the way out here just to show you how to make perfume." He laughed at the way that I approached him and asked " Then, what did you bring me here for?"

I looked into his dark brown eyes and said " I wanted to talk about your nightmares." His expression changed completely and he asked " How did you know about that?!" I replied " I've been having them too." Peter suddenly became more serious. He seemed to know that I was going to say something.

" We can try and defeat the creature in our dreams. Together, we can prevail over it." I told him. He nodded and asked " Just what can we do?"

" I can link our minds and we can fight him together. We can weaken his mental hold over us. Are you up for it?" I said. Peter replied without thinking. " I'm ready." I nodded to him. Then, I grabbed his hands in mine and we sat down. Slowly and peacefully, we could feel our minds connect. As we combined our minds to create one giant arena, a brilliant white light shone not only from me, but from Peter too.

It shows that he too contains purity deep within. Soon, we were traveling together to the nightmare. I grabbed hold of his hands tighter as we drew near. Suddenly, after a bright white flash, we were there. Everything was just as I remembered it to be. Misty, empty, and devious. All was quiet and nothing moved. " Be careful." I whispered to Peter.

We both stood by a tree and looked out, alert and ready to duel. I began to wander just slightly to look around further. Peter continued to stand by the tree. Then, a wave of shock hit me. Something was terribly wrong…

" Newa!" I heard Peter's battle cry and spun around to see that the creature had attacked him. Peter dodged a kick that split and destroyed the tree behind him. Peter used this split second to attack. " Hut!!" He cried out as he punched the creature's gut. The shadowy monster doubled over, but quickly smacked Peter away.

I ran to help him up as the creature approached us. With a telepathic thought, I willed all of the fog to disappear so that the creature could not hide. As the mist parted, Peter yelled out " It's Ogre! I knew it!" I looked upon the evil that had been tormenting us in our sleep. For the first time in a long time, I felt hatred.

As Ogre flew to us, I arched my back backwards and put my hands on the floor. Then, I released my legs and they both connected with Ogre's face. While Ogre was still in the air, Peter jumped up and kicked him higher into the air. When Ogre crashed to the floor, Peter swiftly spun around and kicked Ogre while he was down.

I watched as Peter kicked Ogre's stomach once he got up. Ogre grabbed Peter's leg and spun him around before throwing him to the ground. Peter hit the ground and did not move. Ogre came at me with a kick. I sidestepped it and performed a Camilla Kick (which is when I spin my whole body in a circle kick while balancing with my other leg). Ogre recovered quickly and caught me off guard with a punch to the stomach.

I flew backwards and quickly rolled to my feet after I landed, doing my best to ignore the pain. He flew at me with a punch, but I grabbed it and counter-attacked him by Snake Tossing him to the floor. He spun on the floor and tripped me. I landed on my back and tried to get the air back into me. I looked up in horror as Ogre prepared the final blow.

Suddenly, he was interrupted. Peter did a one-handed cartwheel kick which made Ogre crouch to the floor after being hit. Peter then back hand-springed and grabbed Ogre's head with his legs. While standing on his hands, Peter spun around to land on his back, bringing Ogre with him to the ground. Ogre rolled backwards and laid on his back.

Peter stood up and looked at me. I read his mind and nodded to him. I grabbed his hand and we began to spin each other in full circles. Ogre arose with confusion as to what we were doing. " Now!" Peter yelled to me, and I used our momentum to keep him swinging thru the air as he jumped up and kicked sideways. Ogre was hit in the chest and was hit again as Peter landed and spun me into him as well.

Ogre stumbled backwards and I charged up, getting ready to use my ultimate combination that I had been practicing. It was now or never. I ran up to him and flipped backwards, kicking him with both legs. As he came down from the air, I knelt down and did three sweep kicks to a cartwheel kick. Ogre stumbled back and I punched him in the chest, and quickly swirled around to do it again with the other fist. Next, I did a double lift kick and sent him into the air. I kicked him low when he landed on the floor. Then, I performed two twin cloud kicks which ended in me punching him in the stomach, spinning around and forcing my elbow into his chest, and then finally ending the fight with a mist palm.

Ogre flew backwards onto the floor and cried out in pain. Peter and I continued to stand in our stances, ready for another attack. Ogre laughed. He stood up and said " You have yet to see my powers!" With that, we saw a quick flash of an even more terrible looking creature appear before us.

" This is my TRUE form! True Ogre!!" Peter and I were so terrified, that we were blasted back to our bodies. We both opened our eyes to each other and shuddered. Somehow, we both knew that our victory was only temporary.

We tried to relax and saw some more of the wonderful forest. Even though we made efforts, Peter and I were still in complete shock over the being's power. We had barely defeated the original Ogre, how could we defeat this new one? To top that off, it was only a mental battle. Had we been strong enough to kill the True Ogre, then Ogre would have perished in reality. I'm sure we will not be able to slip into his mind again so easily.

While Peter and I fought side by side, I realized something. Peter had some of Ogre's power inside of him. I don't know how it was possible. I intend to find out now. As we walked out of the woods and headed back to the hotel, I slipped discreetly into his mind. He continued to speak as I searched the various images in his mind. Many of them were hurtful, dark, and painful situations from his past.

I never imagined that he could've went through so much pain and suffering at such a young age. Ah! I've found something. I watch Peter's mental playback as he walks down a hallway in the hotel. Ogre has appeared before him and releases his excess power from his body. I watch as it fills into Peter, wondering what Peter was feeling. That was it. Ogre had accidentally given Peter some of his power. Most likely, he wants it back. I don't want to tell this to Peter. I wouldn't want him to become afraid.

Peter, unaware of my actions asked me " Hey Jun? What's it like to be telepathic? Is it hard to deal with?" I think of the many painful and abusive experiences that Peter had unwillingly shown me and replied " It's difficult to deal with at times, yes."

We walked along the beach towards the hotel when suddenly, a voice called out to us. " Hello!!!" I looked up to see Ling Xiaoyu and her Panda. We walked up to them and Ling asked " Do you guys want to play beach ball with us?" In her hands, she bounced a colorful round beach ball. I actually was in the mood for a good game. I answered " Sure, I'd love to play." Peter soon agreed.

After explaining the rules to us, Ling ran to the other side of the net. It was Ling and Panda versus Peter and I. Ling prepared to smack the ball to us. Before she did, she played with the straps of her black one-piece bathing suit. Then, the ball came flying my way. I smacked it over to Peter who ran to the net and smacked it back to me as I ran forward. Expecting Peter to hit it over, Ling and Panda were totally caught off guard when I spiked it down in between the two.

Ling pouted as she threw the ball over the net. I handed it to Peter and told him to serve it. Reluctantly, he took the ball and got ready to serve. He threw it into the air and with a look of confidence, pounded the ball with his fist. It flew to Panda, who hit it right back over the net to Peter. He tapped it to me and I bopped it over the net to Ling. She jumped up and spiked it to Peter. He missed it. Unhappily, he tossed the ball over to Panda.

Later…

" Nine serving nine!" I cried out. Whoever was to get the next point would win the game. I was determined to win. I threw the ball into the air and my hair got in my eyesight. The ball hit the sand and I was infuriated. " Do over!" Ling screamed to me. I angrily took the blue head band out of my hair and used it to tie my hair back into a ponytail. My bangs tickled my eyelashes as I bent down to pick up the ball. Little did I know it, but this was about to be the most ludicrous play ever made.

I served the ball over the net to Ling. She hit it to Panda and Panda hit it back over to me. The ball was traveling past me, so I jumped backwards and hit it. Peter ran to the ball and bumped it back over to Ling. She hit it back behind her to Panda. Panda slapped it hard and it began traveling to us. Peter ran for it, but tripped in the sand. I ran forward and jumped off of Peter's back to hit it.

I fell down face first into the sand and heard the ball get hit back to us. It went behind me as I looked up. Peter rolled backwards and kicked it back over the net as he stood up. Ling hit it, it bounced off my head as I stood up, and then Panda hit it back over. Peter and I jumped for it and smacked it together as our bodies collided. As we bounced off of each other, Peter and I yelled as Ling fell. We thought we had won, but Panda ran up to the ball. What happened next, truly shocked us all.

Panda had accidentally popped the ball with her claws. I looked at Panda, who looked to Ling, who looked to Peter, who looked back to me. I swear, it was ten seconds before anybody said anything. Peter coolly broke the silence with " Guess it's a tie then." I laughed at his sense of humor. Then, everybody else laughed. We all walked to each other and shook hands/paws. Ling said that she wanted to stay on the beach for a little while longer. Peter and I watched as Ling hopped onto Panda's back when Panda bent down.

Peter and I turned to each other and laughed as we started back to the hotel. As we walked, I spoke. " Oh, sorry about stepping on you before." Peter laughed and replied " It's okay, you saved me a trip to the chiropractor." It was then that I remember something.

" Oh, Peter. I forgot, I have to go meet Michelle. We are going to go swimming in the pool at the hotel. You could come if you want to." He smiled and replied back to me " Well, maybe I'll come with you guys. I'm just going to go to my room for awhile." We re-entered the hotel from the gym and after saying goodbye to Peter, I ran ahead to hurry up and change. I'm trying not to worry about Peter. I'll just keep telling myself that he'll be fine. Hopefully, he will be.

Through The Eyes Of Armor King

I look on as Jun Kazama walks away down the hall. Peter is walking out of the gym slowly. I wait by the staircase as I watch him walk thru the lobby, ignoring the strange stare that he was receiving from the fighter named Bryan Fury. Continuing to look to the floor as he walked, Peter suspected nobody was in his presence. That is, until I spoke.

" Hello young one." I said. He jumped at the sound of my voice. I was amused. He replied " Oh hi Armor King. I didn't know that you were there." I smiled and said back to him

" I have come to talk to you, I promised I would remember? Let us be on our way." I opened the door for him and he shyly said " Thank you." As we began to walk the stairs, I began to explain to him what my idea was.

" So I was thinking about you said yesterday. I have thought long and hard and I have made a decision. In the end, I had to ask King." He stopped and turned to me, wondering what was going to be said. I thought that this would be the right time to torture him. I said to him " But to find out what we have decided, you will have to ask King." Peter's mouth fell wide open and his facial expression was that of utter disappointment.

" Oh come on!" Peter pleaded. I smiled because he looked like a hungry person that had not eaten in several days. I replied to him " Come, I shall take you to him." We both continued up the stairs with myself leading the way. King was waiting by Peter's room. That is where I had left him. Once I had opened the staircase door, I saw King standing with his arms crossed against Peter's door.

He looked at us and immediately began walking over to us. Once he stopped, he looked to Peter and smiled. That's when he spoke. " Hi Peter. Is it okay if I speak with you in private?" Peter looked to me, then back to King before he said " Sure, let's go into my room." Peter walked to his room while pulling the key out of his pocket.

As he walked, King followed just a few steps behind. King looked back to me briefly and I gave him a good luck thumbs up. He looks so nervous, but it's humorous in a way. I guess I'll go do some weight training while I wait for them.

Through The Eyes Of King

Peter opened the door for me and I proceeded inside. His room looks like mine, except a little bit messier. It's not that bad, but his bed was undone and his suitcases were open on the floor. " Sorry about the mess." He told me. " It's fine." I replied. Peter tossed his keys on top of his bed and continued to walk to the balcony ahead.

He pushed the curtains apart and held them open for me. Outside, it was sunny and quite breezy as well. I smelled the salty ocean air and peered out over the wonderful view that Peter had. It was stunning, the ocean seemed to call to us and the sun was angled in the best part of the sky. I've only been on my balcony once. It's not that great of a view. All I ever see is a portion of the forest and that's it. I snap out of it and look at Peter.

" So what is it that you wanted to talk about?" He asked me. I then began to speak. " Well, Armor King told me that you have it pretty rough at home now. You've got a lot to deal with right now." He looked down before leaning against the railing of the circular balcony. " And I just wanted to know if you would like to come back home with us." He looked up quickly with shock in his eyes. " We could help train you and maybe you could help us with the kids at the orphanage. I just wanted to ask you since we're friends now. Well,…would you like to come?"

His face was emotionless for about two seconds. " Really?" He then asked me.

"Yes." I replied. He suddenly smiled greatly, and ran over and hugged me with awesome strength. I was shocked, but I was happy at the same time. While he hugged me, he said " Thank you…" Then, I felt his body jump. He quickly let go and acted like he had made a HUGE mistake. He tried to act serious again, but he really couldn't stop smiling. I was touched. Never before had I seen him so happy. It made me smile as well.

We talked for a little while longer, and the funniest conversation came. Being that he was no longer afraid of me, Peter asked " Is it okay if I ask you something?" I smiled and replied " Sure. What is it?" He looked past my eyes, to the rest of my face. " That mask… do you ever take it off?" I laughed. That was the first time anybody had ever asked me that.

I replied " Rarely. I don't really need to." He looked at me questionably, so I explained further. " This mask has powers. When I put it on, it becomes my actual head." I demonstrated by moving the ears on the top of my head. " I also grow a tail and a set of retractable claws when it's on." I again demonstrated by holding out my hand to him. My hand tensed up and I felt a slight sting as all ten of my claws poked through my finger tips. I sucked the air through my teeth as my claws finished piercing my skin. Each claw measures about a little more than one inch.

Peter stared at them with fascination gleaming in his eyes before he said " Cool." I was surprised at his reaction. Most other people usually take a step or two away from me. I laughed and said " Yeah, I guess. They're really good for cutting pepperoni slices too." We both laughed and then Peter raised his hand to my face. " May I?" He asked. I thought about it and said " Go ahead." He touched the hair on my face. It tickled. Then he touched one of my whiskers and tugged on it slightly.

" Um, Peter?" I said. He looked at me as if saying " what?" I said " That really hurt. Can you not do that?" He dropped his hand and smiled, saying " I'm sorry."at the same time. I laughed and then I remembered that I still had his journal in my pocket. I can't just give it to him, he might suspect that I read it. Peter said something.

" I'm gonna go meet Jun and Michelle at the pool. You wanna come?" I thought about it for a second. It was hot too. " Sure, I'll go." I told him that I just had to go get my swimming things. Peter led the way back to his door. As we passed his bed, I carefully tossed his journal to the corner of the room. Maybe he would find it and think that he dropped it there. After he opened the door, I walked out and crossed to my room.

Later…

I finish changing in my room. Peter is waiting outside my door. I open the door and throw my green towel over my shoulder. I was also wearing a black speedo.

Peter looked at my body, then to his, and he then growled in jealousy. Hey, I had to go through A LOT of Armor King Hell Sessions to get this body. Peter's not that bad for his age, but he still wrapped his towel around himself in a self-conscious manner. I found this humorous. We walked down to the pool. It was in the middle of the hotel, but in an outdoor court area. It was pretty cool.

We arrived to see Jun and Michelle already swimming. " Hi guys!" Michelle yelled out. We both exchanged our greetings with Jun and Michelle. Peter threw his towel on one of the beach chairs and stood near the edge of the pool. For some reason, he was taking too long to get in, so I had an idea… I slowly snuck up behind him. Jun and Michelle watched in the corners of their eyes, trying not to reveal me. They were trying desperately not to laugh.

" What's so funny?" Peter asked innocently. I resisted my own laughing urge and yelled " This!" He turned around and was met with my hands pushing against his chest. " Noo!!" He screamed as he flew out and landed in the water.

Once he came up, he spit out the water that he had taken in and yelled " King!!!" Everybody then laughed. I dived in with my mask on (as I said before, while I wear it, it becomes a part of me).

Armor King showed up several minutes later. " How's the water?" He called to us. " It's fine!" Jun yelled back. Then, he did something unusual… to say the least. He casually started to take off his armor. Then, he began to unzip his pants. We all looked at each other. " Is he seriously stripping?" Michelle whispered to me. " I don't know." I replied.

He grabbed his pants and pulled them down. Everybody looked away in shock. Silence filled the area for a good five seconds. " What?" Armor King asked. Michelle peeped and sighed with relief. We all turned around and realized that he had swim trunks on underneath. Armor King, not knowing what we all thought, was completely left out once we started laughing. The sun begins to set on us as we continued to swim. Tomorrow's our last day of this orientation. Next time we all see each other, it will be in the ring.

Author's Note: Okay so that was chapter 8! What did you all think of it? Please leave a review for me so that I know people are interested in this story. I'm desperate:( In the next chapter, the fighters return home. One day, it is reported that some of the most fighters have disappeared. What is happening? Jun and Peter's Tearful Goodbye.


	9. Goodbyes

Through The Eyes Of Peter

Today was the last day of the orientation. Nobody really did much. For example, all I did was lounge around in the recreation area with King, Ling, and Jun. One by one, the fighters were called to Mr. Heihachi's office.

When it was my turn, I left immediately to find out what was needed. Wearing a simple white t-shirt with black shorts, I walked down the lonely corridor to Heihachi's office. It was a beautiful area, yet the presence of evil was felt.

Fear found it's way throughout my body as I walked past the many statues of ancient warriors. Each one of these warriors wore an unfriendly scowl. I felt almost as if I was to turn around and run. Why was I feeling this way? Heihachi was a nice man.

What if it's all an act? What if he acts nice just to cover up crimes? 'I'm thinking too much of it.' I thought to myself.

Upon reaching the mahogany door, I was hesitant to knock. I did anyway, and Heihachi soon opened it. "Hi Peter. Come on in." He seemed very courteous this afternoon. I wondered what it was that I was summoned for.

A man stepped around one of the marble countertops with a pad and pen in his hands. Heihachi explained. "Peter, we want some basic information from you. We're doing this for everybody. When the tournament takes place next month, every fighter must have a theme song to fight to. There are some other things that you will have to fill out as well. Don't worry, it's not as boring as you think. I'll leave you alone with this man here. His name is Dean Earwicker and he is an associate of mine. I will see you later." With that, he departed into a nearby conference room. I shook hands with the man named Dean Earwicker.

He had a killer grip, being tall and muscular. Then, he proceeded to ask me a series of questions. "Well first off, what song would you prefer to fight to?" I thought about it for a minute. One song came into my mind. It was the theme song for a martial arts movie called Mortal Kombat. I thought it would be cool, but I didn't want to look fake either; so I went with something else.

"I'll fight to Twilight Zone by 2 Unlimited." Dean nodded as he wrote it down. "Good choice." He told me as he began to hum the song. I found this to be funny, although I didn't show it.

"Okay, so it's gonna work like this Peter. Whoever you get paired up with, we will randomize the two songs. Next, what kind of battle ground would you prefer? It's just to see what we could do. Every year, we like to try and change things for the fans at home."

I thought about it for a second, then I replied with my top three most comfortable places. "Um…how about a graveyard, a rooftop, or a dark forest?" Dean nodded and wrote all three down.

Over the next couple of minutes, he asked me some other questions such as my cell number. Once he asked me my address, he said "Oh nevermind, King already told me." The fact that I was going to leave with one of the other fighters was barely sinking in. I could train with them and the like.

Dean then told me that I was finished. I smiled and thanked him. As I turned to take my leave, Dean stopped me and said "Oh wait! I've been meaning to ask you what your last name was." I turned slightly, although not looking him in the eye and answered "It's Colón." With that, I opened the door and stepped out.

I walked back down the hallway until I reached the main room again. Looking up to the exquisite chandelier that hung from the middle of the round ceiling, I wondered what the tournament would be like. No doubt it would be bloody, but there was just something…

"Oh well." I said to myself. It was then that I noticed Armor King walking over to me. I smiled and welcomed him. After offering me to work out with him, I then left to the gym. This should help me get my mind off things.

Later…

I arrive back at my room after training with Armor King. I feel so tired and Armor King told me that it was only the beginning; and that he would torture me back in Mexico. Yeah, I can't wait for that.

I am about to lay down on my bed when suddenly, I see my journal! It was in the corner of my room near the dresser, which is odd because I haven't even stepped in that area…well, I'm just glad I found it.

The next thing to do is to call my family and let them know that I will not be returning until after the tournament. I pick up my cell phone and begin dialing the number. My uncle picks up. We exchange greetings and I explain to him what is happening tomorrow. He seemed sad, but he agreed that it would be best that I got away for awhile.

After I finished speaking to him, I got in the shower to get tired. Earlier on today, King told me that he had taken care of everything for me. He got me a passport to cross the border, so I wasn't really worried. I'm so glad that he's taking the time out to get to know me. That's reassuring, but I know that tomorrow is going to be a sad day.

Next Day…

The other fighters seem to be just as sad as me. Most of them anyway. It's sad because we know that peace is finished. Next will be an event of pain and suffering. As everybody packs their things and get ready to leave, I look around to say goodbye to my friends.

I find Ling Xiaoyu and Panda in the lobby, bags in hand. "Xiao!" I call to her. She turns around with a gloomy expression and drags her feet over to me. She smiles and hugs me.

"I'm gonna miss you Pete. Don't quit the tournament! I wanna see you soon." I smile back and reassure her "Oh don't worry Xiao, you'll see me here again along with everybody else. She nods and gives me a thumbs up. Outside, a limo pulls up and guards step out of it. Xiao looks behind her to the limo, and then back to me.

"Well, that's my ride. See you soon?" She says. "Sure. Goodbye Xiao." I reply to her. She smiles and turns to leave. Panda gives me a warm and fuzzy hug before they both leave. Soon, they are in the limo and are on their way. I'm going to miss them.

I turn around and see Michelle turning in her room key. It's not long before we make eye contact. She smiles and walks over to me, pulling her rolling suitcase behind her. "Hi Peter!" She says. I smile and hug her. She asks "Are you going to miss me?" I laugh and nod.

Looking up to the ceiling, she says "You know, I want you to meet my daughter. You two would be perfect for each other." I look at her with a puzzled look on my face and say "You have a daughter? I never knew that."

"Her name is Julia Chang." She says. I begin to wonder what she is like. Suddenly, Michelle's eyes widen and she yells "What?! Sorry honey, I gotta go! That chick Anna is trying to steal my taxi!" I laugh as she runs away, trying to get to the taxi before Anna.

Turning around, I see her. Jun Kazama, looking beautiful. She is wearing her white top and black pants, holding a suitcase in both hands. I notice that she has a mournful smile as I gaze upon her. I walk over to her, my smile fading.

"What's wrong?" I ask her. She doesn't speak just yet, she just kind of stares. Her right hand wanders to my face, gently caressing my cheek. Her eyes become teary and I grab her hand. "Jun, what's happening?" I ask. She seems to be in a state of remorse. She then begins to speak.

"…There's so much unsaid…" I wonder what she is talking about. I try to make her smile by saying "We'll see each other soon. Don't worry, Ogre won't take us. He has better things to do." I hoped so anyway. She smiles, albeit a fake one; but one of pure tenderness. "It's time for you to go…" She says as she looks over my shoulder. I look back to see King and Armor King pretty much ready to leave. They looked around for me, and then upon seeing me, they motioned for me to come.

"Take this…" Jun said as she handed me the vial of her perfume that she had made. I took it and looked deep into her brown almond eyes. "It's so that you can remember me.." I choked down a throat full of tears and said "Jun, it's not like we're never going to see each other again." Something in her eyes told me otherwise. She embraced both of my hands after putting her suitcase down and told me "Don't give up. You'll know what to do when it happens. Have courage and remember others before yourself."

In total confusion, I gripped her hands tighter. "Go." She told me. She let go, picked her suitcase up again and smiled. I fought a tear as I hugged her goodbye, then turned away to leave with King. As I entered the limo, I looked through the tinted glass to see Jun's beautiful face one last time. Why was this so? Why do I feel like I really never will see her again? And as the car pulled out of the driveway, I could almost hear her voice in my head, telling me "Goodbye…"

Quickly, I turned my attention to King, who was eyeing me down. "You okay?" he asked. I nodded and rested my head against the black leather seat. Maybe if I sleep, this will all be better later on.

Through The Eyes Of King

When I talked to Jun earlier, she had a sense of deep sadness. When we talked about Peter, she told me "King, never let that kid go. He's going to be your lifesaver." I didn't understand, but I basically thought that she meant to be good friends with Peter. I try to decipher Jun's message deeper when suddenly, I feel something on my shoulder. I look over and realize that Peter is fast asleep on it. I try not to move so as not to wake him.

Armor King looks over at this sight and begins to laugh. I hope Peter isn't one to drool!

Later…

Once our limo pulled to it's stop at the airport, I looked over to Peter who was still peacefully sleeping on my shoulder. I reached down with my left hand, and wiggled his ear gently, saying "Peter, we're at the airport now." Peter's eyelids opened slightly and he took in his surroundings again. He looked over to my shoulder as he tilted his head back up, that look of "Oh God, what did I just do?" clear on his face.

He looked up to me in an apologetic manner. "It's okay." I said while I smiled down to him. I grabbed my shoulder with my left hand and pushed down on it, a popping sound rewarding me. Peter shook himself awake before reaching into his pocket for a stick of gum. He offered Armor King and I a piece and we accepted; our ears pop more than regular humans on airplanes, so chewing something would help.

After All The Hassle Of The Airport…

We are finally aboard the plane and on our way home to Mexico. I sit near the aisle, Peter in the middle and Armor King in the window seat. These flights always take so long, I can't stand it. I turned my head and cracked my neck.

The tension being released felt so good. A few seconds later, Peter cracked his knuckles. I attempted the same with success shortly afterwards. Then, Peter cracked his wrists. Before we knew it, Peter and I were engaging in a contest of who could crack more. Once finished, we began to laugh, Armor King looking utterly disgusted.

Eventually, the flight ended and we rented a van to get back to the orphanage. I had hired a sitter to watch the kids while Armor King and I were gone. When we did get there, I noticed that Peter was afraid to go in. Peter stayed behind me as I unlocked the door.

As soon as that door opened, all of the kids stormed Armor King and I. I felt like the happiest man on earth. I dropped my bags and fell to my knees, giving each one of the children a firm hug.

"I missed you guys!" I said as I grabbed all the kids for a group hug.

"We all missed you so bad!" They replied. It was then that the sitter, Isabel entered the room. She was in her early forties and she was a kind woman. I could trust her with anything.

"You guys are making me late!" She yelled mockingly as she ran past me. "Hi Isabel." I replied with sarcasm.

"You said you were gonna be back by 5! It's 5:30! I gotta go!" She exclaimed worriedly as she grabbed her keys and dashed for the door. She noticed Peter and smiled, saying "hi" on her way out. After that, some of the kids noticed him as well. I stood up and they jumped behind me, obviously afraid of Peter.

"Mr. King, who's that?" One of them asked.

I grabbed Peter by his wrist and pulled him away from the door. "Everybody, I'd like you to meet Peter."

"Hi…" Peter said as he smiled, obviously shy. Later on, I showed Peter to his new room. It wasn't huge, but it was pretty comfortable. The other kids' rooms are upstairs. Armor King and I have rooms downstairs, and now Peter does too. When he got in, he was so tired that he fell right asleep. I hope that he'll be comfortable living here.


	10. Life's End

A Few Days Later… Through The Eyes Of Peter

Death. All around, death is felt. I lay on the ground of what appears to be an ancient cemetery. The grass is dried up and dead. The sky, blood red with black clouds. White lightning trickles thru the sky and thunder shakes the earth. Fear strikes my heart as I get up to look around.

"Wha-what is this?" I say aloud. Suddenly, a flash of green light appears before me. The body begins to form. I already know who it is. That devious grin could only belong to him. Ogre. I fall down to the ground and swing my right leg behind his knees. I'm completely shocked when my leg goes right thru him, completely ineffective.

He raises a powerful fist as if to strike me. I bring my arms in front of me, attempting to block it. I never feel anything. White light shines brilliantly in the air. The sky turns blue, clouds as white as snow. Flowers bloom rapidly from the ground. The graves become buried in flowers and vines. Green grass shoots forth from beneath me. That's when I smell it. The beautiful scent of cherry blossoms, just like the perfume that Jun had made.

I turn around to see the heavenly vision in white. Jun Kazama. Wind caresses her form. She is wearing a lovely white dress. She smiles at me and I run over to her. She lovingly embraces me.

"Peter…I'm so sorry that I worried you." She says to me. I let go of her and gave her a questioning look. She closed her eyes and spoke again. "I'm also sorry that I have to leave you." I asked her what she meant.

"I have to die…" She said. "No! Jun, no!" I yelled. She wiped away a tear.

"This is the way it has to be. I've been having nightmares about this for the longest time. It can't be avoided." She said. I looked down to the floor and began to cry. "Jun…please don't die…you were one of the first people to make me feel that life is worth living…I can't let you die…" My tears increased as she pulled me into her warm embrace once again.

"I'm so sorry Peter." I continued trying to bargain with her. "Jun please…don't leave me all alone in this world…" She ran her hand thru my hair while saying "Peter…you're not alone. You have King. Trust him." I now realized that I was going to lose my dear friend.

"It's time…" I backed away from her as thunder began to echo thru the sky. "I must protect my son…" Son?! The flowers around me died and the air become icy cold once again. Jun gave me one last smile before beginning to walk away. "Peter…remember everything that I ever told you…" she said as she continued to walk. Lightning began to hit the ground around me. "I love you…" Jun said just before fading away.

I stood alone, just like in the beginning. "Jun…" I whispered as a lightning bolt came crashing down onto me. Darkness. I felt hands on my shoulders, shaking me. No…has Ogre come for me too? I kick around in the darkness until a light flicks on. I see Armor King standing by my door. King is kneeling over me. It was a nightmare…

"Peter! What's wrong?!" King says. I reach up to my face to realize that it's drenched in tears. Armor King goes upstairs to comfort the children. "You were crying out." King said as he closed my door. "What's the matter?" he asked as he sat down on the bed next to me.

"It's Jun…" I manage to say. King looks at me. "She's…she's dead." I burst into tears again, King's hand on my shoulder attempting to comfort me.

2 Days Later

A lunging kick, left fist, right palm attack, knee kick, elbow stab. The sound of a chain rattling violently. "Nough!!" I cried out as I spun in the air, the force of my spinning kick was enough to break the chain of the battered punching bag. "Good job!!" Armor King yelled to me. I barely heard him as I was too busy thinking of Jun. She didn't deserve to die. Ogre had to have done this.

I've been having nightmares about other fighters as well. Sure enough, the next day I would hear about their sudden disappearance on the news. I only have two weeks left before the tournament. Armor King has been pushing me to fight like I've never fought before. King's been busy in his wrestling tournaments, trying to earn enough money to pay off his bills.

As I collapsed to my knees, I panted for air. Armor King tossed a green towel to me and I caught it, using it to wipe the sweat off of my body. "Peter, you broke another one?!" I turn at the sound of this voice and see King.

"Yeah, sorry big guy. It's all Armor's fault!" Armor King nodded and King playfully punched his arm. I stood up and said "Well, I'm gonna go hit the showers." Little did I know, but my life was going to completely change.

After I finished showering, I got dressed and sat on the couch as King played with the children in the back yard. Armor King had gone out to take care of something. The phone rang into my ears and I picked it up with curiosity.

"Hello?" An unfamiliar voice replied to me. "Yes this is him speaking." I said. He told me that I should sit down, as this might shock me.

After a few minutes, I hung up the phone in complete shock. Walking over to my room, I grabbed one of my family pictures off of the wall. I stared at it longingly, noticeable to King who had just walked in quietly.

"Did your family just call?" He asked. I remained silent. Suddenly, I threw the picture to the floor, smashing it to pieces. King jumped as I yelled "I don't have a family anymore!!!"

"What do you mean?!" King asked in shock. I spun around with hated for the world building up inside of me and answered "They're ALL dead!!! My WHOLE family!! NOBODY survived!!" Suddenly, I collapsed to my knees crying out in anguish. King ran over and knelt down next to me, wrapping his arms around me. I fought his grasp.

"No! Stop! Let go!!" King held on tighter as I threw punches to his chest. "King! Get the hell off me!!!" King just held on and ignored my attacks. I realized what I was doing and I felt terrible. I stopped hitting him slowly as I cried harder. "I'm sorry..King I didn't mean…Oh God…" I wailed to myself.

"It's fine…Peter, it's okay, you're going to be fine ok?..." King said. King sat cradling me in his arms for what seemed like hours. I began to quiet down and all energy escaped me. The last thing I remember was my head falling into King's bruised chest as my eyelids slammed shut.

Blackness. Ogre held me by my throat, my body dangling in the air. "Give me back my power!" He yelled into my face. I attempted to fight back, but my body was completely frozen. He dropped me to the floor and smiled as he forced me to see the deaths of my entire family. He had killed them, each and every one. Not even a distant cousin survived his wrath. I looked away and closed my eyes, only to see the images behind my eyelids.

"Stop it!" I cried out as I moved around frantically, trying to destroy the images. "Then kill yourself…" Ogre replied. The screams of my parents, siblings, grandparents, cousins, aunts, and uncles rang throughout my head as I watched them all die in horrible ways.

"Ogre you bastard! Why did you do it?!" I ran forward to him, hatred building as I threw the strongest punch I had ever thrown. Ogre stepped aside. If that punch had landed, it probably would have broken my fist. He kicked my back and I fell to my knees.

"I hate you…" I whispered to Ogre. "I often have that effect. But enough about me, let's talk about you. Now you have nobody. Do you think King actually cares for you? You're like garbage to him."

"That's not true…" I whispered. He laughed and said "Please, don't kid yourself. He secretly hates you. You're the worst kid he ever had in his household. The day you die, is the day he becomes the happiest man alive. You're a terrible burden on him, and Armor King too. So why not just die?"

Tears rose to my eyes, filling them until I could no longer see. "Die…" he said as I began to awaken. King was sleeping next to me on a chair. I cannot burden him any longer. I cannot burden anyone ever again. For once, Ogre had given me some good advice. I'm going to kill myself.

Author's Note: ?! He's going to kill himself?! What will happen here?!


	11. A Savior With A Promise

Chapter 10: A Savior With A Promise

Through The Eyes Of Peter

I quietly rose up out of the bed and tip toed out of the door. From there, I walked down the hall to the kitchen. I searched for the sharpest blade and ran it across my wrist. I groaned quietly as blood ran down my arm.

"This is it…" I said. I raised the knife out before my stomach and gripped it firmly. Hesitation. "I can't do this in here." I whispered. So I snuck out the back door and ran across the hard earth as fast as I could, jumping over the wooden fence with Olympic skill. The moon lit the way for me, helping me not to run into any cactus or something.

Finally, I fell to my knees, knife in hand. I tried not to cry as I held the knife out before my stomach again. "Everybody, I'm sorry…" Suddenly, somebody tackled me to my back. Rough hands grabbed at my wrists, his right hand slipping off of my left wrist as the blood dripped down. I was scared, but happy in a way. Somebody was going to do the job for me. I just hope that he's not a rapist. Then I would have to leave in a gross manner.

I tried to hold on to the knife as his other hand pried my hand open. He took the knife and threw it away. How is he going to kill me then? His rough hands pinned my shoulders to the earth. My body was unable to move since it was being straddled in between muscular legs. I was shocked when I felt water hitting my face. Tears?

"Don't do that. I would be crushed if you did that." The voice sounded familiar. "Promise me you'll never try that again." In confusion, I asked "King?" His hands wrapped around my throat as he picked my head up and slammed it back down against the ground.

"Promise me!!" He yelled. I finally looked up to his glittering eyes, just like a cat in the night. It was King. His hands loosened on my neck as I said "Okay." I couldn't see him all that well since he was in the way of the moon. He wiped his face and eyes against his arm before getting off of me.

He took hold of my bloody wrist as I stood up. "C'mon. Let's get you cleaned up okay?" His angry/sad mood turned completely into one of sincere concern. He helped me back to the house. Everybody still remained asleep except for Armor King. He said that he would talk to King later.

King sat me down in a chair as Armor King rummaged thru the bathroom medicine cabinets for medications and bandages. I sat patiently as King applied the cream to my cut. It stung and I grabbed the edge of the chair in agony. King took the bandage and said "You're bleeding a lot. I'll have to tie this tight, so it might hurt a little."

He squeezed the bandage tightly around my wrist. I moaned out as it felt as if the cut was twisting. "Sorry." King said. He finished trying the knot as I looked upon his jaguar features. "Thank you." I said.

King stood up and nodded. Armor King walked over and suggested that I try and sleep. I agreed, as did King. "I'll stay with him." King said to Armor King.

"King, it's fine. I'll-"

"No. I'm staying with you tonight. Don't be stubborn." He replied. I nodded as I stood up. I walked into my room and I laid down on my bed, King came in and closed the door. Then, he walked over to the window and opened it, the cool breeze flowing in.

He sat back in the chair and turned off the light. "I'm-I'm sorry…I shouldn't have doubted your feelings for me." I said.

"You've been thru a lot. I understand and it's okay." He turned the light back on.

"I was thinking…I mean, I know you'll never be able to forget your parents…" He said.

"Go on." I encouraged.

"Okay, well I know that I can't replace them, but I want to…I want to adopt you."

My eyes widened and he began to falter a bit. "I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you that." He said as he looked to the floor.

"No…it's okay. I'm willing to give you a chance…you gave ME one, why not return the favor?" I replied. King looked at me and smiled.

"Get some rest. I'll take care of everything tomorrow. Good night." He said as he turned off the light.

"Good night." I replied. It's funny, I feel so safe with him guarding me. "Oh and King?"

"Yes?" His voice answered in the dark.

"Thank you. For accepting me."


	12. King's Painful Revelations

Chapter 12: King's Painful Revelations

Through The Eyes Of King (Next Day)

I sign the form and place it in the envelope. Well, now Peter is officially my child to protect from now on. I sit on a chair on the back porch as Peter trains in front of me. He still wants to enter the tournament. He says that he wants to help out my orphanage.

He's gonna be rich though because he is getting money for the death of his family. On top of that, he's selling everything. He wants to start over. I think that he isn't being 100 honest with me. He doesn't need to enter this tournament to help out. 'What could he really want?' I think to myself as Peter launches a flurry of impressive kicks. The wind blows against his white t-shirt, rattling it violently.

Peter stood up out of his stance and walked towards the house. As he walked up the steps, I smiled at him. He smiled back and told me "I'll make dinner tonight." He cooks?!

Later…

Peter has been appearing to be happier. He's still depressed about his family and he will be forever. He's also been taking to Armor King more. He used to be afraid of him, but now he even has a nickname for him. "Armor". I can also tell that he feels more comfortable expressing himself to me. That's good.

Tomorrow, I fight for the National Champion Belt in my recent wrestling tournament. Armor King's been helping me train. Let's see how I do.

Next Day…

The man charges at me and I step to the side. We circle each other and he charges again. This time, I run into him with my Jaguar Lariat. My arm hits his chest and he falls to the ground. Armor King gives a thumbs down, showing that he's finished. Peter's voice was heard as he cheered me on.

The referee came over and ended the fight. I now had the belt! As the ref handed the belt to me, I threw my arms in the air and looked around for Peter and Armor King. Peter jumped up for me and gave me a thumbs up. I looked over to the corner and there was no Armor King. How could he not be here to share my special moment? In fear, I dropped the belt and dashed to the locker room. When I opened the door, I thought I saw Armor King with a human head.

It was just my eyes though. Armor King is a natural Jaguarandi. He was crying. "Armor King, what's wrong?!" He looked up, eyes wet as he said "It's time you knew how your father died…" My eyes widened as I had never heard him speak like this.

I walked over to him and sat on my feet in front of him. As he explained the gruesome details, my fists clenched as his tears dripped onto them. It was the man that Peter spoke of…Ogre. I must train as hard as I can to defeat him. Armor King told me that Ogre would probably be at the tournament. I know what I have to do…


	13. The Beginning Of The Dreaded Tournament

Chapter 13: The Beginning Of The Dreaded Tournament

Through The Eyes Of Peter

The time has come. The limo pulls up to the all too familiar Mishima Grand Hotel. The tournament starts tomorrow and I'm ready to fight. I haven't told anyone, but I have continued to enter to protect King. I've been having nightmares about Ogre killing him. In order to prevent this, I must win the tournament, even if it means defeating King myself.

I step out of the limo, King and Armor King followed me. Our bags were being carried by some hotel employees. King put his hand on my shoulder as he said "Alright, here we go." I nodded and we walked into the extravagant hotel. I began to recognize everything all over again. The three of us have rooms next to each other. We all greeted old friends. Xiaoyu was exceptionally happy to see me. After a few minutes of chit chat, we took our bags and went to unpack.

Later…

I walked over to the receptionist and asked her who my first fight was with and when. "Oh Mr. Colón, your first fight is tomorrow with Lei Wulong. Here are the details."

I thanked her as she handed me the sheet with my information on it. Lei Wulong. I remember him. He is a cop. "This might be tougher than I thought." I said to myself as I turned around.

As I turned around, I bumped into someone behind me. "Oh excuse me." I said. A polite voice answered me. "It's fine." I looked into the girl's face. She was beautiful with her blue jeans and green t-shirt. Long hair braided behind her back as she wore a feathered headband. Her light brown eyes peered into mine as my jaw practically dropped.

She held her hand out to me as she introduced herself. "My name is Julia Chang. What's yours?" I reached my hand out to hers and replied "I'm Peter Colón. You're Michelle's daughter?" She smiled and nodded.

"I'm a late addition to the tournament. Michelle came to meet somebody here and never returned. I got a letter saying that if I wanted her back, I'd have to give them this." With that, she pulled a beautiful golden necklace out of her pocket.

"It's beautiful…" I said. She smiled and replied "It's good for one wish according to legend. I haven't used it yet. These people probably know it's power and want to use it for evil. I have to find my mother before it's too late."

I smiled at her and said "I'm sure you'll find her. Don't worry, she's not in any danger right now." I know this because Ogre hasn't targeted her in my dreams, so it might've been Heihachi trying to gain power. Michelle will definitely turn up safe.

Julia looked at me like "How do YOU know?" I smiled and said "I'm sure anyway, she's a tough woman." I heard Xiaoyu call me over as I gazed into Julia's precious eyes. Michelle was right about me meeting her. I'm heavily attracted to her now.

"I'll see you later." I said as I walked towards Xiaoyu, my eyes having a hard time looking away from the goddess. "See ya." She replied as she turned her attention to the receptionist.

"OOOOHHHH…Peter's got a crush on the new girl…" Xiaoyu said. I blushed and looked at her. "Shh.." I whispered. Xiaoyu laughed before saying "C'mon, we've got of training to do!" She took hold of my arm and ran towards the dojo area. Well, I guess I could use it.

Next Day…

The crowd cheers as my match is about to begin. I have huge butterflies in my stomach. I step into the center of the sandy arena. I'm wearing a yellow reflective t-shirt with a dark green stripe across my chest and I'm also wearing a pair of matching green shorts. I kick the sand around with my black sneakers as Lei walks in. He's wearing a green Chinese garb with magenta colored silk pants, the yellow leaf designs not going unnoticed to my eyes.

The referee calls us to the center and explains the rules to us. One phrase caught my attention. "In the event of death…" I was mortified, but I didn't wear it on my face as I reached my hand out to Lei's. He firmly shook it and said "Good luck."

I nodded as we both turned to walk to our starting places. The announcer began to speak. "Ok! Peter Colón vs. Lei Wulong!" Lei waved his palms in front of him before slowly going into his stance. I crossed my right leg over my left as I stood with an invisible bow and arrow, before spinning around and stopping perfectly in my stance.

"Ready?" A drop of sweat fell from my eyebrow. "Fight!" The audience roared as Lei charged at me, fist coming around to my face. I reacted quickly with a block, then a punch to his stomach before I rolled past his right side. Lei grunted as he grabbed his stomach, but he recovered quickly. He spun around to face me as I stood up.

This time, I took the initiative and cartwheeled right into his body. Lei blocked the attack as best as he could before I swung my right leg behind his knees. He fell to the ground, but rolled to his feet quickly. I chased after him with a right punch. Lei caught it, so I punched with my left fist. He caught that one as well and what came next, I was totally unprepared for.

He jumped with both feet against my chest while still holding my wrists. Then, he flipped off of me backwards, kicking me feet away and onto the sandy floor. I could hear King yelling for me to get up as Lei ran over to me. I sat up coughing as he charged. Thinking quickly, I slammed my foot into his groin area as he attempted to Ultimate Tackle me. I could hear the men of the audience crying out, almost as if they could feel Lei's pain.

I rolled backwards and rose to my feet, giving Lei a generous chance to recover. Looking past Lei, I saw Julia looking on in the audience. We made eye contact for a brief second, before Lei stood up and got back into his stance, face red with pain. I dropped back into my stance, left fist in front of my right, both in front of my face and chest as I balanced my weight with my left leg bent in front of me, right leg bent behind me. I spun around to roundhouse kick Lei, but suddenly he was gone.

He had dropped to the floor, laying on his stomach as he punched at my left ankle. I collapsed from the pain as Lei stood up, spinning around in the air, bringing his right leg down into my right shoulder and neck. Groaning with the pain, I fell to my stomach and shielded my face in case of an unexpected kick.

Ignoring the pain, I rolled forward and kicked Lei's knees with both of my feet. He stumbled backwards, knees popping in and out of place as I jumped to my feet. I then faked him out with a punch to his face which never hit. While he was blocking my fist, I quickly changed direction and rammed it into his gut. He grabbed his stomach and gagged. I never expected him to spin kick my face, which unfortunately sent me spiraling to the ground.

I landed on my back painfully, becoming dizzy immediately. Lei slowly got back into his stance as I stumbled to my feet. I had a plan this time.

_Flashback: I spun around to roundhouse kick Lei, but suddenly he was gone. He had dropped to the floor, laying on his stomach…_

I charged at him and roundhouse kicked. Sure enough, he dropped to the floor again. My plan was perfectly executed as I dropped my body weight down on to him, fist against my chest and my elbow outstretched. Lei attempted to roll over to his back, but it was too late. My elbow slammed into his gut, causing him to cry out in agony as he fell unconscious.

I rolled to my feet expecting another attack, but Lei did not move any further. The refreshing "K.O.!!" was yelled over the loud speakers as the medical staff began to run into the arena for Lei. I cartwheeled to my left and stood, right arm up in the air with a tight fist. "Peter wins!" The crowd screamed and the cameras flashed. I did it, I really won! I leaped out of the arena and ran to my new step-father, King. I hugged him with excitement as I yelled "I did it! I won my first official match!" He patted my head as I let go and heard him reply "Good job! You fought well!"

I turned towards Julia and observed her glamorous smile. I was then that I felt that pain from Lei's kick return as all the voices became slower, everybody around me turning into showy displays of light. I collapsed backwards, only to be caught by King. The last thing I heard was the audience screaming as King yelled "Peter! Hang on!"

Darkness. Rain in the dark night. I look up ahead of me and see King. It's the nightmare again. Ogre appears behind him and a white flash appears, taking King along with Ogre. A church. I watched as hooded figures carry a coffin to the cemetery behind the church grounds. I swallow deeply as I follow them. They lower the coffin into an empty hole and reach for shovels.

I look down into the hole and I hear someone banging on the coffin, crying out. They are still alive! "Stop! That person isn't dead!" I scream to the crowd. They ignore me and continue to bury the coffin. I swing my arms at the necks of the hooded figures, but my arm goes right thru them. I'm powerless to stop them. Soon, the hole is completely buried and the crowd parts. They split like the Red Sea and look my way.

I cautiously walk forward to the tombstone and fall to my knees, knowing wha it will say. "Here Lies King" Ogre appears in front of me and smiles. "I'll get him." He says. My eyes burst open to see a bright light above me. It's a little too bright. I'm wearing an uncomfortable green gown of some sort. I sat up on the uncomfortable bed and looked next to me. King was asleep on a chair. It's funny, he was snoring slightly. I chose not to wake him, he'd probably been up awhile watching over me.

I realize that I'm in the hotel infirmary. Getting out of the bed, I dress myself in my clothing again. It's long before King wakes up. "Oh thank God, you're okay." He says. I smile and say "Yeah, I'm fine. Is Lei ok?"

"He'll be fine. You almost dislocated his knees. He's fine though, he's just upset that he underestimated you." King replies. I nod and say "If you don't mind, I'm kind of hungry. Can I go?" King looked around and said "Yeah, you're fine now."

Later…

King and I sit at one of the cafeteria tables, trays in front of us. As we ate, King looked troubled about something. Soon, he put his food down and said "I can't eat anymore." I swallowed the food in my mouth and asked "What's wrong?" He shook his head slightly.

"I'm okay, I just have a lot on my mind. I'm gonna go to the gym. You gonna be alright?" He asks me.

"Yeah, I'm good. I hope you feel better." He thanked me as he stood up and walked away. Loneliness. The cafeteria bustled with the many fighters. Several of them gave me a respectful nod. I looked around and caught eye contact with Paul Phoenix. He gave me a nasty look as I rolled my eyes and turned back around. Suddenly, that voice.

"Hi Peter. Do you mind if I sit with you?" It was Julia. "No, I don't mind. Sit down." She smiles as she sits before digging into her food. In between nibbles, she spoke. "Just had a fight with Anna Williams."

"You did?! Who won?" Afraid she was going to say she lost. "I did." I smiled with relief. We spoke for awhile and as we laughed, I couldn't help but realize how beautiful she was. She made me forget about my last love, Sylvia.

My relationship with Sylvia was a sad one. I loved her, but she didn't love me back. In fact, she hated me. A couple of times, she even told me to die. Do you know what it feels like to have the one you love hate you with a passion? It hurts. Julia was starting to make Sylvia fade away. Bye bye Sylvia!


	14. One Step Closer

Chapter 14: One Step Closer

Through The Eyes Of King

I can't stop thinking about how much I want revenge. Revenge against Ogre. I leave the gym with these thoughts in mind. I got a notice that my first fight is tomorrow. It's against Hwoarang. I go back to the cafeteria to tell Peter. It's funny, he's my step-son but he's more like a best friend. Only he and Armor King know everything that I've been through. Anyways, I see Peter hanging out with Julia. Ling Xiaoyu told me that he had a crush on her. They do look good together, I'll admit that.

I decide to sneak up behind them. As I walked, Xiaoyu excitedly greeted me. I motioned for her to be quiet as we both walked behind them. We listened to their conversation for a minute.

"Peter, I'm just worried that I won't find Michelle." Julia said. Peter shook his head and said "You'll find her, even if it means that I'll get involved." Julia smiled and soon, both her and Peter's hands joined. Xiao smiled and pointed to their hands, trying to be quiet. I whispered into her ear, telling her to count with me to three.

"Hello!!!" We both yelled. Julia and Peter jumped up and looked at us, cheeks red with embarrassment. Peter looked at Julia and said "I-I'll see you later." Before walking past me. Xiaoyu grabbed Julia's arm and pulled her away to talk.

"So…you like Julia?" I asked. Peter turned around shyly and said "So how are you feeling? Better I hope." Oh, subject changer. I went along with him and said " Yeah, I have a fight with Hwoarang tomorrow." He looked up and thought before saying "Oh, I know him. We had a kicking contest before. He won. I was able to do the harder kicks, he was just faster." I exhaled at the reply made by Peter. Peter was pretty quick with his kicking skills, but this guy was faster? I don't want to lose my first fight.

We started to walk down the hallway, passing large windows holding all of their gorgeous sights. Suddenly, Peter pushed me against the wall. "That's for scaring the crap out of me earlier." He smiled at me and walked ahead. "Oh really?" I jumped on his back, my weight forcing him to the floor as I held him in a headlock. "Do you think you're slick?" I asked before I gave him a firm noogie.

"Ah! King stop please! That hurts!" He yelled over my laughter.

Next Day…

I stretch out in the beautiful area. Greenery surrounding me as well as large trees, and even a few small streams. An area was cleared for the fight just about to take place. Camera men hooked up their machines nearby because the audience was not allowed to be too close to the two fighters. The fight was being relayed back to one of the theaters nearby. There, the fans could watch without interfering. Hwoarang stepped out from behind one of the trees and smiled. "So, I'm gonna beat you?" I shook my head and ignored his pitiful taunts. One of the officials called us to the center of the area and explained the rules to us. Armor King, Peter, Julia, as well as Xiaoyu stood in the nearby bleachers. Only officials and other fighters could be close in an open area such as this forest.

I stood facing Hwoarang before it was time to fight. We both dropped into our stances as the announcer yelled "Ready?!" I have to win.

"Fight!!!" Hwoarang started with a flurry of side kicks. I stepped back as he began to move forward as he kicked. Once he started to lose his balance, I grabbed his leg and turned around, holding his leg in between my legs. I fell to my back and so did he, and he cried out as soon as I twisted his leg.

As I rolled to my feet, he stumbled up to his feet, his right leg a little flimsy. "Yaaahhhh!!" He cried out as he threw a right punch, then a left. I blocked them both, but he caught me off guard with a spinning back kick to the face. I fell back to the ground and touched my face where I was hit. It was almost throbbing. I roared as I jumped to my feet and performed my Disgraceful Kick. Hwoarang was hit in the stomach and he flew back to the ground.

I ran forward and tackled him, getting on top of him and punching his face with both of my powerful fists. He let out a cry and kicked my chest. I stumbled backwards and went on guard as he was beginning to kick at my head. I blocked my face, but Hwoarang kicked me in my side. I choked out and backed up a bit. Hwoarang continued to come after me with a few kicks. I remembered a move that Peter had taught me and I waited for the right moment. Great. He kicked at my chest and I grabbed his ankle. Then I stepped on his other foot and held his leg high over my head as I let my body weight collapse on top of him. Crack! He landed on his back and his leg went past his shoulder.

"Aaaaahhh!!!" He cried out as his leg was now broken. That was Peter's Road Pavement move. I rolled off of him and stood as the ref. came over. He checked him and stood up waving his arms, signaling defeat.

"K.O.! King wins!" The announcer yelled. I was so happy that I won my first match that I pumped my arm into the air three times while roaring. The paramedics rushed over to the area and picked up the now unconscious Hwoarang. I looked over to Peter, as he was cheering my name with Julia and Xiaoyu over and over. I looked over as Armor King gave me an encouraging thumbs up. I did it. I was now one step closer to winning the tournament.


	15. She's Not Just Beautiful

Chapter 15: She's Not Just Beautiful

Through The Eyes Of Julia (2 Days Later…)

I stand in the hotel's dojo practicing some of my combinations. It's late at night and nobody is in sight. I pull off a Machine Gun Punch before hearing someone. I move my eyes through the candle lit dojo and see Peter. What a wonderful sight to see. I wipe the sweat off of my forehead and smile as he walks over to me.

I grab hold of his hands as we meet. "Peter…I'm nervous." His dark and handsome brown eyes pierce deep into my soul, trying to comfort me. "Julia, you have what it takes to win this fight. Eddy Gordo is not that serious. You can beat him."

I smile and play with my bangs. My red t-shirt and blue jeans were almost completely worn out from all of this training. Peter smiled at me and I mirrored him. Suddenly, I knew he was the one for me. I leaned up to him, closing my eyes to share a special kiss. But I did not feel his lips, instead I felt his finger outstretched against my lips. I opened my eyes to his glorious smile. 'What's wrong?' I thought.

"Not yet Julia. We don't know each other well enough." He said. I was disappointed, but I understood his reasoning. I looked down, embarrassed and hoping that he wasn't thinking I was too advancing on him. He placed his warm hand underneath my chin and picked my head up. He leaned to the side of my face and tenderly kissed my cheek. I blushed and smiled at him.

"So your fight is tomorrow?" He asked. I nodded and said "Yes, at 5:00" He nodded before saying "Mind if I train with you?" I blushed and ran my hand thru my hair while saying "Of course I wouldn't mind."

Next Day…

Eddy Gordo walks forward as the shining sun beats down on me. He's wearing a yellow and green top, with matching pants. I clutch at my pendant, wondering if I should test that wishing legend now. No. I can win. I'm wearing a blue tight shirt with orange jeans. My hair is in a long braid with an orange head band. My brown cut-off gloves fit perfectly as I clench my fists.

After the ref. finished explaining the rules to us, we both stood in our fighting stances a few feet away from each other. "Ready?" The announcer yelled. "Fight!!!" Eddy Gordo swung around with a kick, which I dodged. Then he did a back handspring which nicked my arm before doing a back flip kick that hit my shoulder. "C'mon" he taunted. I dropped back into my stance and performed my Triple Spinning Kicks. The last kick hit him unguarded, and he exhaled loudly in pain. From there, I used my Spin Behind punch which hit dead on. After hitting his face, I spun around to his back and grabbed him around the waist. Using all of my strength, I picked him up and bent backwards, slamming him into the earth.

I fell to my side and rolled away from him as he attempted to trip me. He jumped to his feet and used a Circle Kick. I wasn't expecting it and it caught my head, knocking me to the floor. I rolled over as he tried to use his Boomerang kick on me. Both of his muscular legs came crashing down to my ribcage. Luckily, I was able to roll underneath his legs before he landed. From there, I jumped on his back and sat on his shoulders. Then I spun around to his face and fell backwards, basically bringing him with me into a back flip. That was my Twisted Sister move.

Once he landed on the floor, he turned around and sat on his back. I ran to tackle him, but he picked his body up with his hands. He stood in a handstand and spun his body around, both legs hitting my side. I tried to block, but he swung his legs around to my feet and tripped me. I landed on my back and waited to catch my breath during the quick second that I had. I rolled backwards and felt his foot land in my lower leg as I stood up. After dodging a spinning kick, I stood and waited for his next move. Suddenly, Eddy Gordo punched at me, putting his body weight into it. I grabbed his entire arm and pulled him close to me, I grabbed his other arm and pulled both of them behind my back. I held him in this lock, his head against my stomach as I lifted him up and bent backwards. He hit the floor and groaned loudly. As I stood up, I noticed that he did not move anymore.

"K.O.!! Julia Chang wins!" I performed a front flip and put my hands on my hips. I ran across the grassy plain and hugged Peter in victory.

Narrator:

Many more battles had taken place in the tournament. Unfortunately, Julia lost her next fight, which was against Paul Phoenix. King still managed to defeat his opponents easily, his determination never wavering. Peter also won his next few matches, albeit barely. He began to feel like all the training in the world wouldn't win this tournament for him. This wouldn't restrain him one bit. He felt for poor Julia, he strength was no match for Paul's.

One day, Paul was glaring at him. This was but a moment before he glanced over the fighting schedule bulletin board. Peter's next match was against…Paul Phoenix.


	16. Aided By Hatred

Chapter 16: Aided By Hatred

Through The Eyes Of Peter

Today is the day. The day that I go up against the one whom everyone thinks will win this tournament. We are fighting in a back alley somewhere in Tokyo. I lean against one of the blue dumpsters in the abnormally large alley. The cameramen were still setting up, almost finished.

I'm wearing my dark blue jeans, black button down shirt, and black trench coat. In my hand, I fumbled with the wedding bands of my parents. I feel as if they are here. The announcer comes over to the cameramen; I was standing nearby.

"Where the hell is this Paul Phoenix guy?! He's always late, he thinks he runs the show." He said. One of the cameramen whispered back "Maybe, but I bet you he wins this fight." I pretended as if I didn't hear that as I stretched out my arms and legs. I'll show them.

After another ten minutes of waiting, Paul Phoenix finally showed up. He was wearing an all black leather biker outfit, with the jacket to match. He walked forward, readjusting his black cut-off gloves. He looked me up and down and laughed.

Arrogant bastard. The ref. did the routine rule explanations. I didn't bother to listen; I just pulled the black leather cut off gloves out of my pocket and slipped them on. Speakers were set up on the walls, a message coming across them as Paul and I dropped into our stances.

"Ready?!" I was more than ready. Suddenly, my theme music came blasting over the speakers. The beat of the PK Hard Trance Mix of Twilight Zone made my blood pump. "Fight!!" Paul slammed into me with his Shoulder Slam. After landing on my back, I grunted with anger. King, Armor King, Julia, and Xiaoyu cheered for me to get up. I rolled to my feet and performed my One-Handed Cartwheel Kick. My legs hit Paul's shoulder, one after the other. After I landed, I dropped to the floor and swung my right leg behind his knees. Without hesitation, he collapsed to the floor. He hopped right back up to his feet and jumped into the air, kicking my face with both legs. I stumbled backwards and felt that warm, tingly feeling come down my nose. Sure enough, blood began to drip down freely to the floor.

The ref. asked me if I wanted to continue. I gave him a stern look and dropped back into my stance, blood still falling down my face and into the crack between my lips. I yelled out as I ran forward, jumped onto and off of Paul's knee, and kicked his face. While still in the air, I turned so that I landed sitting on Paul's right shoulder, and then I fell to the ground holding Paul's head in between my legs.

He hit the floor and grabbed his throat as I rolled to my feet. He coughed a bit and I heard some of the onlookers whispering how they would have never believed I could hurt him like that. Well believe it, I just did it. Paul yelled out and jumped to his feet, charging at me. As he came closer, I lowered my upper body to the floor and pivoted my right ankle. My left leg swung around with my body and kicked Paul's chest. As I was coming up, I noticed Paul drawing back his fist. A strange flame burned around it as he cried out and threw his fist into my stomach.

I flew back about seven feet away and landed on my back. 'Some punch', I thought as I rolled over and grabbed my stomach. Paul ran over to me and knelt down, punching my back in the process. The many civilian onlookers cheered for Paul and he got caught up in the moment. He turned his back to me, waving his arms around in the air and chanting like an idiot. I almost wanted to forfeit, but I couldn't let King down. I ignored the massive pain in my stomach and grabbed his legs in between mine. Then, I rolled over, throwing Paul down on his knees before I got up. Paul jumped for me and grabbed hold of my trench coat. I cried out as he yanked me down to the ground, using his arms and legs to wrap around me. His right arm laid firmly across my throat, causing me to choke.

"Give up! I got you!" Paul yelled into my ear. Never. I grabbed his arm and shoved my fingers into his inner elbow. After I used this pressure point, he yelled and let go, only to re-grab my trench coat. I continued to rise and as I did, he ripped the trench coat right off of me. Now I was REALLY angry. That was my favorite coat! He rose to his feet and threw a flurry of punches at me. I blocked all of them, except for the last one. After I was hit in my face, my head jerked to the side violently.

As I turned around, I saw Paul attempting that 'flame punch' again. He cried out and threw the punch. I bent my stomach to the side, causing Paul to miss the attack altogether. I quickly grabbed his arm and put my right hand on the floor as I Cartwheel Kicked his face. Both of my legs connected with his jaw and he moaned out. Continuing to hold his arm, I got back up and rolled my arm quickly, causing him to spin around. With all my might, I yelled out and thrusted my left palm into the back of his shoulder as I pulled his wrist back to me. Snap! Paul's arm popped out of his shoulder joint and he fell to the ground in agony. The onlookers were quiet at first, but then they cheered for me.

"K.O.! Peter Colón wins!" I did a quick victory pose for the cameras before I knelt down to Paul. "You owe me a new damn trench coat." With that, I rose up and held my stomach as I walked over to King. Julia hugged me and I got a pat on the back from King. Xiaoyu was shocked at how I turned the match so quickly. We all watched as the medical team carried Paul away. Suddenly, as I was looking down a hand reached out in front of me. I looked up to see a Japanese boy older than me. His black hair was gelled up behind his head. He had a good build and he was wearing black pants with an orange flame design going up one leg. I reached my hand to his as he said "Congratulations Peter. My mom was right about you." I looked at him and asked "Who are you?" He smiled as he said, "Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Jin Kazama."

This is Jun's son?! Xiaoyu seemed happy to see him. I shook his hand again and said "It's nice to meet you!"

Narrator:

And so the tournament continued. Soon, the only fighters left were Xiaoyu, Peter, Jin, and King. Once these four were down to one, that fighter would move on to fight Heihachi and then Ogre. Jin and Peter had become pretty good friends, often speaking about Jun. Peter was relieved to know that Heihachi promised Michelle back to Julia once the tournament was over. Apparently, the treasure he was looking for was gone. His relief was shot down once he found out that his next fight was with Ling Xiaoyu. King was to fight Jin Kazama at the same time elsewhere. Finally, the top two would go against each other after these two matches.


	17. A Fight Between Friends

Chapter 17: A Fight Between Friends

A Few Days Later(Through Peter)

"So, he suffered a concussion. He'll be fine, however some of his memory is missing. He probably won't remember the fight for awhile. Other than that Peter, he'll be fine. Don't worry yourself." The doctor told me as I stood in Paul Phoenix's hospital room. Paul was asleep. I turned and passed thru the open doorway. Soon, I was out of the medical wing of the Mishima Hotel and on my way to my next match.

About a half hour later, I was standing in front of Xiaoyu in an amusement park nearby. I was wearing a black pair of jeans with a black t-shirt, covered over by a thin black hooded jacket. The zipper was left open and the hood was down. I checked my black sneakers and I slipped my leather black cut-off gloves on. That's a lot of black! Xiaoyu stood in front of me wearing her yellow and blue combat dress, a pair of black shorts on underneath.

Her traditional pig tails drooped down from her head as she respectfully bowed to me. I did the same and then we dropped into our stances. A fight between friends is never a good thing. But if King was to live, I had to defeat everybody and take on Ogre myself.

"Ready?! Fight!!!" I spun around and kicked at Xiaoyu's head. She quickly dropped into her 'Phoenix Stance' and thrusted her forearms deep into my stomach. I stumbled backwards, gasping for air. To my horror, Xiaoyu swung her right leg underneath her body in a full 360 twice, both smashing into my shins. After that, she quickly rose up out of her Phoenix Stance with a Skyscraper Kick. It connected with my chin, making me fall to my back.

I looked up at Xiaoyu, who was standing in her regular kata, waiting for me to get up. I rolled forward, landed crouched on one knee, right palm down on the floor. Quickly, I jumped up and planted both my palms in front of me, as I swung both legs around underneath me; moving my palms into the air so as not to kick my own arms. My legs crashed into hers, making her fall to her back. From there, I lifted my body with my palms and handspringed forward, my feet landing on her left shoulder. She cried out in pain as I stood up into my stance again.

My attack didn't stop her one bit, for she was up and on the move in a second. I tried to kick her stomach, but she blocked it and hit my face with her Phoenix Twin Kick. My head snapped up, too late to avoid her Dark & Stormy back hand hits. The first one hit the side of my head, but I managed to back away from the other hit. Then, she attempted to hit me with her Mistrust kick. I grabbed her leg at it's highest kick point and ran ahead of her, pulling her leg over her head. She was forced into a front flip, where she landed on her back.

I rolled her over and stood over her, my back facing her head as I grabbed her legs underneath my arms. Then, I laid on her back and pulled her legs up with me higher. "Submit?!" I yelled to her over the chanting of the audience. Xiaoyu was completely unable to move out of the painful hold and unwillingly forfeited. I signaled with my hands to the ref. as I got up, helping Xiaoyu up as well. "Peter wins by submission!" The announcer yelled over the speaker.

I hugged Xiaoyu and apologized. She hugged back and said "It's okay, you were just doing your job. Given the chance, I would've done the same." Suddenly, we both heard yelling and shouting. We looked over at a video screen, which was playing the fight between King and Jin. We ran over to see what was going on. Upon arriving in front of the large screen, we saw Jin spinning around, then launching himself into a powerful uppercut. King sidestepped it and punched Jin's stomach with incredible force. Jin fell unconscious right away. King won. Xiaoyu was cheering as she wrapped her arms around my neck. Now I would get the chance to save him.


	18. Anger Of Beast Vs Silent Darkness

Chapter 18: Anger Of Beast Vs. Silent Darkness

Next Day (Through The Eyes Of King)

'So I will have to fight Peter, my new step-son. I do not want to do this, but Ogre cannot live on. I MUST get revenge on him! He's killed too many innocents to deserve life.' Just as I think these thoughts, Peter walks into the gym training area with Armor King. I look and return Peter's smile. Suddenly, he turns around and tries to walk away. Armor King pulls his wrist.

"Armor! Let go, you can say it for me." Peter pleaded as Armor King threw him over his shoulder. "No, that is your job. You should tell him yourself. And here you go." He said as he dropped Peter to his feet. Peter grunted and turned to me "Hi." He said.

"I'll leave you two alone now." Armor King said as he left the nearly empty room. All was quiet for a good half a minute. "So…what did you want to tell me?" I asked.

"Okay, um…what I wanted to say was well…uh…okay look. I just wanted to tell you that no matter who wins, I don't want it to affect our friendship alright?" He held his hand out to mine. I took his hand firmly and shook it.

"No matter what, you'll still be my son." I said. Peter looked down, uh-oh I was too forward. "And my best friend." He looked up and smiled.

"Well, I'm gonna meet up with Armor again. He wants to spar with me for awhile. I'll see you later." He said as he jogged off to go find Armor King. Peter. What will happen?

An Hour Later…

I am walking thru the hotel when I spot Peter in the enormous library. He was sitting down with Armor King as he flipped thru a thick book. I decided to walk over once I saw Armor King walk away with a few books tucked under his arm. Once he was gone, Peter slumped his arms across the table, groaning loudly. After reaching him, I looked over his shoulder and saw a chemistry test with a horrible score of 29!

"Whoa!" I yelled, causing Peter to pick his head up off the table in surprise. He looked at me, then to the chemistry test. Again, his head collapsed onto the table.

"King, it's hopeless! I just don't understand chemistry at all!" I put a hand on his shoulder saying "It's okay. I'm sure you'll get it. Are you studying for another test or something?" Peter picked up his head and looked down one of the many aisles. Armor King was picking out books of all sizes.

"Armor's been helping me study. My teachers have been sending me lessons and tests since I'm not there. I can't forget about school, even though I'm halfway across the world!" I laughed at his plight. He was so busy fighting, that he had no time to study. Armor King came over and sat down.

"I hope that you are not hindering Peter's studies King. He really needs to do well on his next chemistry exam." Peter looked at me as if he wanted me to save him. Armor King yawned.

"Hey Armor King, you look tired. How about I finish with Peter's studies? Then you can go rest." I said. Armor King thought about it for a second.

"Are you sure?" He said. I nodded and sat down, opening the closest chemistry text book in sight. He scratched the back of his head and shrugged.

"Well, I guess you can take over from here. I'm going to go sleep. See you both soon." Peter and I nodded him off.

"Okay, so I'll be your teacher for now." I said. "Good luck." Peter taunted, snickering in the process. I sense that that was a double-edged sword remark, both of us were hit. It can't be that hard. After a few minutes, I pointed my index finger to a bold printed word.

"Oh! I get it now! So the atomic radius is…right here?" Peter said. I nodded, causing him to shout with excitement. "See, it's not that bad." I told him. These humorous moments would not replace the tension that was building up inside of us, for tomorrow we would have to battle each other.

Next Day…

I stand behind a crowd of people as I approach the Royal Mishima Memorial Grounds. The cemetery was humongous. I made my way thru all of the people. I looked in between the tall black bars of the graveyard's gate. Inside, Peter was walking around silently, looking at each tombstone he passed. He looked emotionless as his trancy glare made it's way up to the cloudy heavens, the sky gray with despair. I watched as he fell to his knees, laying his elbows over the closest tombstone as he sobbed softly.

I know exactly how he's feeling. This is a serious matter. This fight will determine who's goals will be met. The audience quieted down upon seeing Peter's depressed mood. I cracked my knuckles, trying to push my conscience aside. Just then, a ray of sunlight reflected off one of the black spikes of the gate, and buried itself into my eye. I squinted as I opened the gate, unable to fully see.

The light left my eye and darted across the floor, stopping on the fierce young opponent of mine. Peter was standing up, looking deadly. He wore a yellow sweatshirt with a hood, white designs traveling down the stomach and chest. He wore a pair of matching yellow cut off gloves which rested on the pockets of dark blue jeans. I walked over to him. I was wearing my yellow boots with purple tights, no shirt as I adjusted my glove and arm bands. Upon looking down, I noticed that Peter was still wearing that silver combination lock.

The referee came up to us and began to explain the rules. "Okay, so remember that when either of the combatants-"

"We know the rules." Peter interrupted. The referee nodded and wished us the best of luck. The sunlight disappeared behind a barrage of dark gray clouds. The both of us dropped into our stances as the various crew members ran around the cemetery slamming the black prison-like gates shut. Of course, they closed them once they got on the outside. For some reason, they didn't want to be anywhere near.

"Don't hold back." Peter said. The announcer yelled into the microphone.

"King vs. Peter Colón! Ready?!" Peter closed his eyes and exhaled deeply. "Fight!!" His eyes snapped open and he slammed his fists into the side of my head. He caught me off guard, but it wouldn't happen again. I retaliated with my Disgraceful Kick. It landed into his gut, causing him to get knocked off his feet and fly backwards. Once he landed on his back, he immediately rolled forward to my legs and began to spin and slide as he kicked my knees and shins. I tensed my leg muscles up as he did this.

I reached down and picked him up by his left leg. As I lifted him into the air, Peter placed his palms on the ground and snatched my head in between his feet. I grabbed at his legs, but it was too late. He pulled on my head and threw me right over him with his strong legs. I landed on my back and looked up as I observed Peter attempt to Cartwheel Kick me. I quickly spun around and kicked his hands, causing him to fall and land on his left shoulder. He hit the floor hard and cried out in pain. However, he quickly jumped to his feet.

He paced around me as he gripped his left shoulder. I swung my arm around once he was standing behind me. My Jaguar Lariat came quick. Swiftly, Peter put both his arms up before his face to block the blow. Although he blocked my attack, he was repelled off of his feet again and he flew at least five feet away. He groaned and rolled out of the way of my falling elbow attack. I laid on my back and watched as Peter stood up and stepped my way. I jumped to my feet and jabbed at his face. Peter caught my hand and pulled on it. I found myself in a whirl to the ground, seeing as how Peter had quickly tripped me. Peter jumped on top of me, made his right hand into a dagger and stabbed my side. He hit a pressure point and I found myself having difficulty moving.

Peter wrapped his left hand tightly around my throat and I thought that I was done. Peter raised a fist up into the air and prepared to strike my face. I wasn't fully recovered from the last blow, as I stared into Peter's eyes. He hesitated quite a bit. His eyes became watery as he gritted his teeth. His fist shook around in despair. "I..can't!" He yelled, almost giving way to tears.

He yelled "I have to win!!" With that, he launched his fist towards my face with an ear piercing battle cry. His fist stopped just a few centimeters away from my face. Peter screamed and jumped off of me. I was in complete shock. I rolled to my feet and grabbed hold of him from underneath his armpits. He struggled, but couldn't escape my hold. From there, I picked him up and fell to my back. Peter came down hard and hit his back against the ground. I rolled away as Peter groaned.

Peter recovered and rolled towards me. He grabbed my legs in between his and rolled over onto his stomach, forcing me to fall to my knees. He then jumped on my back and wrapped his right arm around my head. In anger, I arched my back and pulled him over me. Once he was on his back, I held him down and grabbed his throat in between my sharp teeth. I was just doing this to scare him. Hopefully, he'd forfeit. I could smell Peter's fear, his breaths becoming heavier. I couldn't take the sight of him afraid of me, so I loosened my jaw and rolled away.

Peter grabbed his neck as he stood up. His face was pale but he quickly regained his composure. I was forced to dodge a high spinning roundhouse kick. I didn't expect another kick to follow. The kick hit my side and I became angrier.

From there, I grabbed him by his waist and violently threw him down on his backside. He yelled and laid on his side. I tried to do my Moonsault Body Press move. I turned around and did an incomplete back flip. Peter rolled out from underneath me and had a surprise waiting for me. He had his foot waiting as I landed on my stomach. His sneaker landed just below my chest and forced me to lose my breath.

Peter pulled his foot from underneath me. He then did a sweep kick with hit my elbow. I needed to end this now. Everybody knew that I had the upper hand in this fight. I was taller and much stronger. I grabbed his hair as he tried to get up. I pulled him close to me and whispered into his ear "Peter, I am really sorry about this…please forgive me…"

I let go of him and stood a few steps back once I jumped to my feet. He rose slowly, pain beginning to get the best of him. He still wasn't facing me once I began to run towards him. I jumped up in the air sideways just when Peter turned around. He put his hands up to block it. I spun around in a full 360 just before I planted my feet into Peter's forearms.

In slow motion, I watched as Peter flew backwards into a nearby tombstone, shattering it to pieces. I landed on my back as Peter yelled out in pain, his cry sending shivers down my spine. Peter was finished. The announcer yelled over the speaker system "K.O.! King wins!!" The crowd of people cheered, but I didn't feel proud. Suddenly, a rain drop landed on my cheek, then a few more fell. I stood up, everybody else's voices just becoming blurs to me.

I walked over to Peter and looked down at him. I knelt down and carefully picked up his bruised and beaten form. As I stood up, I noticed a tear run down his cheek; maybe it was just a rain drop. I walked towards the black gates. The staff members opened up the gates and I noticed the paramedics running over with a stretcher. Walking past all of the cheering fans, I placed Peter in the stretcher. The paramedics strapped him in and told me "Don't worry Mr. King, he'll be okay." I couldn't even respond. They hurried him into an ambulance and started to put an oxygen mask on him. I watched as the ambulance drove off towards the hotel's infirmary wing. I stood alone in the rain. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Armor King.

"King don't worry, he's strong. You did what you had to. I'm going to go see him. If you like, you can come along." I nodded, but all I could say was "I'm sorry."


	19. Saving King

Chapter 19: Saving King

Through The Eyes Of Julia

I hold on to Peter's hand. He's been in and out for two days now. I was touched to find out that King had stayed by his side ever since the end of the match. He took little breaks, of which Armor King took over. I did not want to disturb King, so I gave him all the time that he needed. Now, King is on his way to his final two matches.

Peter is in a deep sleep. I wonder what he is dreaming about. Looking around, I saw no one. So I took my tribal pendant off my neck and held it over Peter's forehead. "Show me what's troubling you Peter." I whispered.

Suddenly, I was in his mind. It was a dark and frightening place; I wasn't sure if this was the same Peter that I had fallen in love with. Everything was black, hidden in shadows. "Peter?!" I called out. I heard the sound of a devious growl. I turned around to see a horrible monster. It was covered in thick black fur and had sharp claws.

"Oh God!!What is this?!" I fell to my back as it swiped at my head. I reached up for it's hand, grabbed it, and then threw the beast over my head. Once the monster hit the ground, it let out a double voiced scream. One sounded like Peter's.

"Peter, is that you?!" I jumped to my feet and ran over to it. "Peter, can you hear me?" I was answered with a smack across my face. I fell to my knees, holding my cheek. The monster stood in front of me, ready to kill. Suddenly, there was a white flash. After the flash died down, a woman stood before me. She was beautiful with her brown almond shaped eyes. Her raven hair reached just below her shoulders and she wore a white head band. Her white dress was shimmering with hope.

She offered me her hand. I took it and stood up. "Thanks" I said. She smiled and nodded. I looked over her shoulder and screamed. The monster was heading for us. In what seemed like slow motion, the woman turned her head. Her raven colored hair whipped around her shoulders gracefully as her bangs bounced on her forehead. With one fluid movement, she placed both palms into the beast's stomach. A white flash burst forth with little hints of red, blue, and yellow. The monster collapsed immediately.

"Wow! What was that move?!" I asked. The woman turned her head slightly and answered "I call it Inner Strength." She then walked forward gently, and she began to speak.

"Peter. This is not you. Fight the evil inside of you, you can beat it. Don't let it destroy the good in you." I stepped forward past her and said

"Peter, listen to her. You aren't this ugly creature. Please come back to me. I love you and I don't want to lose you, please." I began to cry softly to myself, the thought of Peter being lost was too much.

The creature stood up and whimpered as a light began to shine forth from it's chest. We watched as the beast shattered to pieces like glass in a brilliant explosion of snow colored light. Peter stood in the center of the light, falling to his knees. I ran over to him.

"Julia, I'm so sorry… I couldn't control it." I smiled and wrapped my arms around his head. Peter looked over to the woman and said

"Thank you Jun. You've always been there to help me." Jun smiled and said "I was glad to see you again. But King is in trouble. A great evil is waiting to destroy him."

"Ogre." Peter said. Jun nodded. "You must go." She said. I looked at Peter and he agreed with Jun.

"Julia, let's get out of here." I nodded and held on to my glowing blue pendant. Above our heads, a white portal beckoned us. We both stood up and before we knew it, we were being lifted off our feet and brought towards the portal.

"Goodbye Jun." Peter and I said. She smiled and relied "Peter, remember everything that I told you." Peter nodded and grabbed hold of my hand. I looked down to Jun. Her hair and dress were blowing around gently as we left her in the darkness. I felt guilty, but Jun didn't appear to care much. Soon, we had faded into the white light, leaving Jun behind. I opened my eyes to see Peter stirring from his sleep. I put my pendant back on and welcomed him. I already knew what he was going to say.

"Julia, I need to break out of here. Please help me." I nodded and said "Lucky for us that I'm already going to see the final fights."

Peter looked at me in confusion. "Heihachi told me that he would hand over Michelle to me once the tournament was finished. King and Armor King already left, but I'm taking a jet plane to arrive before them. All we have to do is get out of here and then we can save King."

Peter hopped out of the bed and ran into the nearby changing room. I patiently waited as I looked myself in the mirror. I was wearing my traditional Native American fighting outfit, the skirt was just a little too tight. I readjusted my headband just before Peter stepped out of the changing room. He was wearing a loose, sleeveless black silk body suit. He wore red and black sneakers and black cut off gloves to match. The red zipper of the suit was unzipped down to just below the collar bone. He also wore a red cloth belt that hung down both sides of his thighs.

"You look very…cool." I said with a giggle. He frowned and said "Well it was all I could find in there that actually fit. Better than that teal gown I was wearing before. Let's go."

With that, we both walked to the door and left. Just as we were about to leave the building altogether, several security guards ran up to us. "Excuse us, but Peter, you cannot be released yet! King ordered us to keep you here until he got back."

Peter turned around and continued to walk for the door. I soon followed. One of the four security guards ran forward and grabbed Peter's arm. "You CAN'T leave!!" Peter just exhaled and said "You know, I was hoping you wouldn't say that." After that, Peter spun around and pulled the man into a headbutt. Once the man hit the floor, Peter grabbed his forehead in pain. The other three ran at us and Peter and I dropped into our stances. I used my Heaven Shatter Kick on the first man and Peter hop kicked the next. The last guy backed up in fear. Suddenly, three more guards appeared behind him.

He snickered at us and the four of them dropped into various stances. Just then, the back two guards were beat down by two figures. They pushed the other two towards us and Peter and I knocked them both out with high kicks. We stood facing our saviors. They turned out to be Jin Kazama and Ling Xiaoyu!

"Don't worry Peter, I already know what's happening. My mother told me as well." Jin said.

"Yeah and I'm coming to help." Xiaoyu added. I looked over to Peter and smiled as he appeared happy.

"Thank you guys so much. You don't know how much this means to me." He said. Jin nodded and Xiaoyu tilted her head and smiled.

"Let's go!" I yelled as I opened the door, running to the jet plane that was now loading it's passengers. To others, we must've been a funny sight. All four of us running to the plane as if our lives depended on it. We jumped up the staircase, past the stewardess.

"Um excuse me, do you all have tickets?" She asked. We all looked at her and answered in unison.

"We're fighters." The woman nodded as she stepped inside to shut the door. The four of us sat next to each other. Peter sat next to me, looking anxious. Ling Xiaoyu sat on the other side of me. She wore a green version of her battle dress. Next to her was Jin Kazama. He was shirtless, wearing a pair of black pants with a flame design running up his left leg. We waited patiently as the flight progressed. Peter continued to mingle with his red cloth belt.

I placed my hand over his, attempting to calm him down. He looked at me and smiled "I'll be okay." He said. Soon, we were landing. The four of us were ready for anything, or so we thought. Suddenly, the flight attendant spoke into the speaker. "We are now landing, so make sure that your seat belts are fastened."

The jet plane landed within a few minutes. Peter looked out of the window and grabbed hold of my hand as he said "What the hell?!" I looked outside and saw that the ground was on fire. The flight attendant ran out of the cockpit and grabbed the microphone. "Everybody, we are sorry about this inconvenience but we have to leave immediately."

Peter jumped out of his seat and walked over to the stewardess. I got up as well, then I was followed by Jin and Xiaoyu. "Listen, we need to get off this plane." Peter said as I walked over. The woman said something back just before I reached Peter.

"Yes, I know it looks like hell out there, but someone's life depends on it!" He yelled. Peter walked over and forced the door open. He turned to the three of us and said "You guys can stay if you want, but I'm leaving." With that, he jumped out of the plane and landed on the ground, rolling as soon as he landed. I followed without hesitation as did Xiaoyu and Jin.

"You're ALL crazy!!" the flight attendant yelled. She slammed the door shut and the plane began to take off. The four of us stood as it left, it's harsh winds putting out many of the various fires.

"King didn't arrive yet." Peter said. I walked forward a little and said "Yes, but he should be here in a few minutes." As the four of us looked forward, we saw the ancient temple in which the final two battles were to be fought. Xiaoyu stepped past me and so did Jin. We began to walk forward. I stopped when I realized that Peter wasn't with us. I turned to see that Peter was kneeling over on the ground.

"Peter?" I called to him as I walked over to aid him. He shook violently as he answered "Ogre, he's in there. I can feel it." I tried to calm him down as I rubbed his shoulders. "It's going to be okay. Come on, let's go finish this." I REALLY wanted my mother back. Peter stood up and completely shook off his nervous attitude.

He cracked his knuckles and walked past the three of us. I could obviously tell that he was determined. Peter began to walk up the stone stairs, giving us a look that helped us to have his same courage.

"Wait up!" Jin yelled as he ran up the stairs to Peter. Xiaoyu and I followed, being careful not to step in any of the stray fires. We walked into the entrance and took in all our first sights. The temple was large and lit by a series of monster shaped statues which blasted forth fire. We spotted a body on the ground down there. We all kept our guards up as we walked down the steps and made our way to the body.

Xiaoyu knelt down and pushed the body over. "It's Heihachi!" She exclaimed. Jin stepped forward with a fist as he said "Who did this?!"

Peter became silent, suddenly directing his attention to the large opening of the temple. I listened as I heard the sound of a helicopter become audible.

"They're here." Jin said. Peter looked at me as I felt his hand grab mine. I squeezed his hand back with tender affection. We watched as two shadows skid across the floor of the temple's entrance. In a matter of seconds, King and Armor King walked in.

"Peter?! What are you doing here?!" King questioned as he jogged down the steps. Peter let go of my hand and approached King. "I've come to stop you." King looked at everybody, then to Heihachi's body.

"What happened here? Did you guys do this?" king asked. I shook my head as I said "Everything was like this when we arrived." King walked closer to Peter and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Peter, I'm glad you're okay. Do you forgive me?" Peter smiled slightly as he said "I never blamed you for anything. King please, do not fight Ogre. He-" Suddenly, Peter stopped talking as he looked around. "He's here." He said.

Suddenly, a laugh echoed through the temple. Everybody dropped into a defensive footing as Ogre came from around a pillar.

"Welcome, to my place." He said as he looked at King and Peter. "I believe that you still have a portion of my powers." He said as his red eyes glared at Peter.

Peter stepped forward, dropping into his fighting stance. Ogre appeared angry. Just then, he put his hand forward and blasted an invisible shield of energy towards Peter. Peter flew backwards into a wall, slumping down afterwards. King turned to Ogre, growling with anger as Armor King and I helped Peter to his feet.

"As you can see King, I have finished your first match for you. Now, you will only have to fight me. Win, and you will be the tournament champion." Ogre said. King nodded, dropping into his fighting stance.

"King no!" Peter yelled out. "Please don't fight him!" King glanced over at Peter and said "He has to die today; he's killed too many, including your own family as well as Jun."

Jin looked down to the floor as he heard this. Peter looked at me in despair as King used his Head Spinner attack. Both hits landed on Ogre's chest, causing him to stumble backwards. Suddenly, Ogre lunged at King with a fist, knocking him to his back.


	20. Gifts Of Death

Chapter 20: Gifts Of Death

Through The Eyes Of King

I landed on my back, feeling the abdominal pain caused by Ogre's punch. Armor King yelled for me to get up. I rolled to Ogre's feet and kicked his shins firmly. He feel forward, landing on his stomach next to me. I rolled out of the way immediately. To my surprise, Ogre had grabbed my right ankle and stood up. I struggled to keep my balance. Suddenly, he picked me up and slammed me into the ground. I rolled to my back afterwards, coughing violently.

I watched in horror as Ogre began to draw back a powerful fist, energy gathering up around it. I was unfortunately done for. I've failed. I failed my step the first King, Armor King, Peter, Jun and everybody else. Just then, Peter rolled underneath Ogre's legs and rammed both his palms into Ogre's groin. Ogre cried out in pain as Peter came to me. I was having a hard time moving as he told me to get away. My eyes widened when Ogre stood up behind Peter, lifting his leg high in the air. I managed to gasp. Peter got the hint and twisted around, just in perfect timing to stop Ogre's kick from breaking his face.

He grabbed hold of Ogre's foot and pushed it back with great strength. Ogre flew backwards, hovering so as not to fall down. Peter pushed me away as Ogre flew toward the both of us. Ogre flew in between the gap created by Peter. I watched as Peter stood up and dropped into his stance.

"C'mon Ogre, you wanna fight? Then let's fight!!" I watched as Ogre flew over to Peter, landing right in front of him.

"As you wish." He said with a grin as he lowered into his stance. Peter was the first to make a move, as he jumped into the air and kicked Ogre's jaw. Ogre groaned as Peter landed on the ground. Quickly, Ogre spun around and sweep kicked Peter's legs. Peter fell immediately. Julia came over to help me move out of the area so that I would not be caught in the crossfire.

Xiaoyu and Jin tried to come to Peter's aid, but something stopped them from reaching Ogre. An invisible barrier followed around Peter and Ogre, nothing being able to get inside. Soon, Julia was trying to get in as well.

Peter wasn't doing too well against the monstrous being. He was being kicked around the floor by Ogre, unable to get up. I was beginning to move again, standing slowly. Ogre kicked Peter in the ribs as he attempted to get off his hands and knees. I yelled out as Peter rolled over and over until he stopped moving.

"Stop! He's just a kid!" I yelled at Ogre. Ogre turned to me and smiled, as Armor King stood by my side.

"He's a fighter. Also, he has some of my power, which is holding me away from my true form." He said. I looked at Peter, who was now trying to get up again. Something was wrong, he gasped before shooting a glance over at me. Suddenly, he spoke.

"King, my vision changed. I always saw you being buried alive in my dreams. Now, I see you safe but…" He stopped talking.

"But what?" I asked.

He looked at me while he spoke. "But now I am the one being buried…everything Jun said now makes sense. 'Remember others before yourself'. I see what must happen. I'll finally get the chance to pay you back for helping me King."

Ogre stepped over to Peter and looked at me. "What he says is true. I was planning on killing you, but this one has proven to have a stronger spirit. You will live on because of him, but his life ends now."

I stood up without effort this time. "Leave him alone!!" Ogre was picking up the weak Peter, making him stand up against the invisible barrier. I saw Julia begin screaming as Ogre began to draw back his fist for one deadly strike.

"Peter!!" I yelled as I rammed into the barrier without success. I fell down to the ground, watching as Ogre threw the punch straight at Peter's head. He was too weak to move. I gasped in horror as tiny blood droplets landed on my face. Peter slumped down the barrier, dying slowly.

I couldn't believe my eyes. Julia fell to her knees screaming in tears. Ogre released the barrier, letting Peter fall to his back.

"Peter!!!" I cried out as I ran over to him. His eyes were open slightly, as he looked into mine. He was breathing slowly. I was about to pick him up when suddenly, a strange green glow emitted from his body. The glow left his body and flew to Ogre, who was pleased to have it back. Ogre laughed as Armor King, Julia, Jin, and Xiaoyu charged at him.

Armor King used his Toll Kick on Ogre, sending him down to the floor. Julia jumped into the air and stomped on his head, anger fueling her every move. Ogre stood up only to be uppercutted by Jin. Xiaoyu didn't even let Ogre land as she used her Fortune Cookie Combo. All four of them stood in their stances, waiting for Ogre to make a move. Ogre just stood laughing.

"You fools. You haven't even begun to see my power." With that, he walked over to Heihachi's body and picked it up. A white flash burst forth throughout the temple. Once the flash disappeared, a horrible beast stood before them. They all gasped in shock.

"I am now True Ogre!!"

Jin ran forward and did his Double Lift Kick. True Ogre was hit with the first leg, but he grabbed the next and threw Jin away like a rag doll. Armor King ran behind the beast as Julia kicked it's stomach. Julia was smacked away with it's serpent arm. Armor King wrapped his arms around True Ogre's waist to slam him backwards. However, True Ogre flapped his wings and knocked Armor King away into a nearby pillar. Xiaoyu threw me a worried glance as True Ogre charged at her. He swiped at her head, but she quickly ducked into her Phoenix Stance. Next, she jumped up and spun around, kicking True Ogre with both legs. She tried for another attack, but she was nearly killed by True Ogre's flame attack. She came down hard, hitting her head against the temple floor.

With no one else in his way, True Ogre looked at me. Surprisingly, Heihachi attacked True Ogre from behind, stumbling after his kick. True Ogre looked around at Heihachi as he fell unconscious again, obviously too weak to have done that.

"That's what I thought." True Ogre mumbled as Heihachi collapsed. Again, he looked at me. I stood up and dropped into my stance. True Ogre came in front of me, but stopped to look down at Peter. "Get away from him!!" I yelled.

True Ogre looked up at me. Suddenly, he tripped backwards. Somehow, Peter had gathered enough strength to kick him. Peter rolled over groaning, he couldn't move anymore. I used this opportunity to use my Sidewinder attack on True Ogre. After I landed on the floor, I looked back to see True Ogre smash into a wall. The wall cracked open to reveal a secret chamber. Inside, Michelle Chang was sitting on a stool. She wore her headband and a blue long sleeved dress. It was made with Native American designs.

"Michelle?!" I yelled as she ran out of the chamber, looking around at all the defeated bodies.

"King, what in the hell is going on here?!" She jumped over the injured True Ogre and glanced at Peter. "Oh God! What happened?!"

I pointed to True Ogre as she knelt down with me to Peter.

"He's still alive." I said thankfully as I felt his pulse beating slowly.

"Not for long." True Ogre said. Michelle and I both knew that we had to keep him away from Peter at all costs. Michelle ran after the monster, using her Lashing Arrow Punch to send him backwards. I charged True Ogre, grabbing hold of his arms before I dropped to the floor and used my Rolling Death Cradle. Once I let go, I had to quickly dodge the large horns of True Ogre as he stood up. Michelle quickly used her Bow & Arrow Kicks on the beast.

True Ogre picked her up over his head and threw her down to the floor. Michelle groaned while trying to get up as I ran past her, using my Exploder on True Ogre. My legs were caught, and soon I was thrown onto the ground as well. Now, I was too weak to get up right away. I could see that the same was true for Michelle.

"You are ALL mine." True Ogre said as he walked over to Peter, who was wrapping his arms around himself and moaning quietly in pain. Peter, no. I can't let him die. Just when I thought that we were all dead, Jin tackled him from behind. He glowed a red color as he looked at me. "Get out of here, I have this under control!"

I stood up slowly, making my way over to Peter as the others stood in pain. I motioned to the exit as I gently picked Peter up. Soon, we were all out of the temple as Jin courageously battled True Ogre. We all hid behind a bunch of bushes as a series of jeeps started arriving. It was Heihachi's troops; they were usually trouble. I turned my attention back to Peter as I felt him move slightly. While the others helped each other recover, I decided to travel deeper into the forest with Peter. I had a feeling that he wanted to be alone.

Once I had gotten far enough away from everybody else, I sat down on my feet. I rested Peter's head against my legs as I sat against a large tree.

"Peter, please tell you that you're gonna be okay…" I asked desperately. Peter's eyes shifted to mine slowly. A tear down his cheek slowly as he tried to speak.

"I-I'm done…" He said softly. I closed my eyes with angst as I absorbed his words.

"Peter…I-I couldn't save you…I'm sorry…" My eyes became watery as Peter smiled at me.

"You DID save me. You took me in when I thought nobody else cared…you saved my life." He said as he reached towards his red cloth belt. He had attached his combination lock to it. Now, he was slowly working the lock. Once he opened it, he held it up to his face and smiled.

"I won't need this anymore…" He tossed it aside. I looked at him, puzzled.

"I've been unlocked…thanks to you and everybody else." I tried not to cry.

"King…one last favor…" He said. I looked at him, grabbing hold of his right hand with my left as he spoke.

"Sure, anything you want." I said. He looked deep into my eyes, piercing into my soul. I felt as if he could see all my deepest secrets, as his eyes scanned mine.

"Kill me." He said. I looked at him with pain in my eyes.

"What? Peter, I can't- I…I wouldn't be able to forgive myself…"

He looked at me, tears swelling in his eyes. "It's too painful. King it hurts bad, please…end it now. Please…" He was being serious. He winced as blood trickled down his face. I closed my eyes and thought deeply.

"…Okay…" I held his hand tighter as I put my right hand into the air. Concentrating, my claws slowly popped out from my finger tips. Peter nodded as he smiled at me. I could barely stay still as I took one last look at the Peter that I cared for so much.

"It's okay…" Peter whispered. I nodded before letting my hand fly down swiftly to Peter's throat.

SLASH!

Peter grabbed onto my hand so tight, that I thought he would break it. He shook slightly as life left him. He looked up to me and said "Thank you…father." With that, his grip loosened and he closed his eyes. His breathing came to a slow stop, a peaceful exhale leaving Peter's mouth. Peter's hand fell to the ground slowly. I could no longer hold back my tears as I observed my bloody hand.

I slowly turned my head to see Armor King. He was silent as he knelt down beside me, putting his hand on my shoulder as he said "He's better now King. You helped him get through his hardest times." I just cried while staring at Peter. I sure hope that Armor King was right…

Narrator:

Peter was buried in Arizona; Julia insisted that her love be close to her home. King moved his orphanage to Arizona as well, helping lost children find their way in life with Armor King's help.

After destroying Ogre, Jin was betrayed and shot by his own grandfather Heihachi in the temple. Something stirred in him at that moment. Jin transformed and escaped into the night sky. Nobody has seen him since. One night, Julia stood alone on a deserted cliff. She clutched at her pendent and closed her eyes.

"It's time for my wish…" She said as she stood in a graveyard several nights later.

"This time…things will be different…"

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
